The Legend of Zelda: The Return of Light
by SamuelWeston
Summary: Gannondorf has finally succeeded in conquering Hyrule,but not all three shards of the Triforce. Now a blacksmith's apprentice must don the green and save Hyrule from an evil that knows no bounds. Set after all current games in the series.
1. Prologue

A/N: This is the second fic I have done, and it is the first real multichapter fic I will have done so be patient. Due to A&P school I will not be updating frequently but I will try to update at least once a month, that may mean you will only be given one chapter or maybe three.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda series or anything included in that.

**The Legend of Zelda **

**The Return of Light**

Prologue

The Hero, The legends that have saved Hyrule during its darkest days. The Master Sword, The Blade of Evil's Bane, which has not been seen since the last hero. Neither of which has been seen in ten generations, which have been needed.

The darkest days Hyrule has ever seen have arrived. The royal family has been forced to go into hiding. Races like the Gorons, Zoras, and the Gerudo have been pushed to near extinction. Yet the Hero has not appeared as he has in the past.

However in the small village of Kakiriko in eastern Hyrule, a youth of seventeen years is about to see his destiny unfold. Enter the new Hero of Hyrule. Enter Link.

E/N: I know this is very short, but I didn't want to spend to much time on it so that I have time to develop Link's character before I start on the first chapter.


	2. The Fallen Hero's Tale

A/N: This will be the last author's note for a while. I will expect that everyone started at the prologue so they will have seen the disclaimer so I don't have to repeat it continually. Anyway, the first chapter will be written in the first person perspective, which I am not so good at doing due to its somewhat restrictive nature. This is going to be a narrative of The Fallen Hero and his brief story of why he allowed Ganondorf to pierce his heart and take his life.

**The Fallen Hero's Tale**

Two hundred years ago I allowed my life to be taken. Many of Hyrule believed that they have been betrayed by the goddesses and will be subjected to the Dark Lord's rule for the rest of eternity. Little do they know that my successor will spell his end for all eternity. Little do they know that even now he is starting to awaken to his destiny.

He will face trials I cannot imagine. That none of my precursors could ever imagine. His will be the greatest role in the fabric of the tapestry known as the universe. For he will open the door for a new evil that will be combated throughout the ages, even as he closes the door on one that has finally reached the end of his story. That will soon go to wherever his soul is meant to go when he is finally defeated.

Looking down at my hand I see the mark that returned when I appeared in the Hall of Heroes. A mark reminiscent of the Triforce of Courage, but not it. It will remain in the land of Hyrule as it has since the goddesses created the artifact. One, which all heroes have borne during their term as the Hero. Whose tapestries hang in this hall to denote their deeds during their lives and their final moments in their lives.

Looking over at mine I can tell it is the shortest. It is also the most profound. The last scene on it shows me with the foul blade of Ganondorf's protruding from my back, and the triumphant smile on my face because of it. I look further to the longest, that of the Hero of Time's. It shows how he went through time to fight the same man who took my life, whose life will be taken soon. Looking next to mine I see the tapestry of the Hero before me. That of the Hero of Light and Twilight, who saved not only his world but also that of the Twili. His is the second longest in the hall and the most conflicted.

I look at others. The Steel Hero. The Hero of Lightning. The Hero of Fire. The Hero of Wind. The Hero of the Ages. The hero of Seasons. All men who have fought to free Hyrule and other lands from tyranny. There are also some who are not as well known. The Hero of Ether. The Hero of the Minnish (I always find humor in the guy. Very few of us have ever been tall, but he at one point was smaller that anyone could see.). The Hero of the Maidens. The Hero of the Desert. The Hero of the Fountains. Very few know the things they did or that they even existed.

That is the curse of the Hero. We are not always remembered, nor are we all appreciated. Some of us have been persecuted and imprisoned. Some have been murdered in their sleep. Some have taken exile rather than have to deal with the hatred that was forced upon them by those they sought to protect.

The only constant is that they have born the Triforce of Courage during their quests. They have also been orphaned in young childhood. I myself was a ward of the castle in my youth. The Hero of Time had been raised in the Kokiri Forest hidden deep in Southern Hyrule. The Hero of Light and Twilight had been raised in a small mountain village in the Ordona Province of the same area. Some have speculated that this is so we fight harder to help those who have something to live for; others believe it is punishment for our future crimes. I alone know the true reason. It is so that we are pure. We have never felt greed or jealousy, because we have always appreciated everything that we have always been given or had earned. We know no greed, no hatred except for evil, and love for everything around us.

I look into a mirror that hangs on a bare wall at the end of the Hall. It shows the newest hero throughout his adventures. Looking into it I see him honing his skill with the blade, I see him working the bellows at a smiths forge. I smile when I see him for he is destined for glory beyond what we have known to this day. Looking again I see him play with a young child who adores him, another child asks him to come to his home for dinner. I see him stand at the foot of two graves, those of his father and his mother. Here I feel sorrow for him.

I close my eyes and feel even more sorrow for him because I know he is not long to be the innocent blacksmith's apprentice he is now. Soon he will wield a power that can oppose any evil. He will wield my power and that of my predecessors in the showdown with the Tyrant King. The goddesses themselves have given us permission to do something that has not been allowed at any point in history. During his waking hours he will fight for Hyrule's freedom. During his slumbers he will come to this very hall where we will prepare him for his battle, and pass on our wisdom and knowledge so that he may seal the one known to the Gerudo as the Accursed One, the Gorons as The Dark Imprisoner, and the Zoras as the Bringer of the Dark Ice. He who is known to those of the chosen race of the gods as The King of Evil.

_Rise Link the Hero of the Fallen Light._

A/N: That is a good number of heroes, and that is an incomplete list as there will always be a new hero mentioned in someone else's story or a new Zelda game. I will admit to borrowing a good number of elements from other fics and I give full credit to every author I borrowed from. Anyways, please read and review. And present me with ideas if you have any, I write this not for myself but for everyone that reads it.


	3. The Entrance of the Hero

**The Entrance of the Hero**

_**Whaaaaap**_

Link grumbled as he rubbed his head. Every morning the same thing happened. He would go to roll out of bed, and when he stood up he hit his head on the same beam that was positioned over his bed. Though it was painful at first he had come to become to used to the event. The one thing that was good about it was he was awake when he hit it.

He stood up and pulled on his shirt. He brushed his raven black hair out of his eyes. It was a big joke in Kakariko about the fact his name was Link. It was not that common a name, and most of the people who had borne it had been heroes. He laughed at this. The Heroes had all been blond, left-handed, and not a one stood over 5'5". Link had black hair, was right-handed, and stood close to 6' tall.

He didn't have time to muse over this at the moment though. Sometime during the night the forge had gone cold, and it took close to an hour for it to get up to where it could be used. Carefully raking the ashes out of the firebox he shoveled it into one of the large barrels that would be sent to the soap makers. After the fire had caught on the small pile of coal Link carefully shoveled more and more coal onto the fire until the box was half-full; here Link worked the bellows until the coals glowed a dull orange. Satisfied he reviewed the work list for the day. After making a quick list in his mind he stacked the iron the smithy would go through for the day.

Link looked out into the night. He always woke up three hours before the dawn to prepare the forge for the day's labor. Upon finishing that he would take his sword over to the graveyard and spend some time respecting his parent's graves and then going into his sword practice until dawn broke.

However, that would not be the routine today.

A noise from the edge of the village caught Link's attention. Grabbing his blade he ran at full speed to the location the disturbance came from. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness he saw a Lizalfos attacking one of the village children. Link reached the monster and blocked its blade before it could cause harm to the child. A single stroke from Link's blade finished off the thing.

Looking down at the child her name popped to mind, "Lita, shouldn't you be in bed at the moment?"

"I heard a noise and went to see what it was, then that monster atta- atta- attacked me," Lita said somewhat shaken from the ordeal.

"That was awfully brave, but I believe it would cause your parents a little less worry if they found you in bed instead of on the street in your nightclothes."

"OK, see you later Link."

Chuckling under his breath Link returned his attention to the monster's corpse that was still lying where it fell. Lizalfos rarely came down from the mountains, and even rarer still came near the village. If it happened again the village guard may have to be activated until the reason they were approaching this close to the village was discovered.

After that the day went as it usually did. The smithy was busy repairing plows, axes, and other implements. The village men would stop by and chew the fat to get away from work. Then their wives would appear out of thin air to berate them and get them back to what they were supposed to be doing.

"Link, bank the coals and wind everything down. There is going to be a village meeting to discuss that monster you killed this morning. If there are more lurking we may be seeing some old blades coming in for repair and I want both of us to be prepared for it," Garth, the large middle-aged blacksmith, declared.

Link wasn't too disappointed hearing this. He took every opportunity to get away from the hot forge. However the talk of repairing swords worried him. If there were thoughts of hunting down monsters he knew he would be going along, because of his daily practice he was the finest swordsman in the village. Somehow he knew that that was going to come back to haunt him.

* * *

><p>Another fell to his blade as the small band of defenders pressed the Lizalfo attackers back away from the village. Link brushed the sweat out of his eyes and sought out his next opponent. The attack had come during the middle of the meeting. Link had been the first one to respond since he had absently picked up his sword when he left for the meeting. One by one the other men had trickled out into the street to fight the monsters. Most of them were armed with long wooden rods that were to be used for an implement handle when the current one needed replacement. Others had axes and some even had proper swords.<p>

The attack had been unexpected but explained the presence of the lone monster that morning. It had been a scout and more likely had had a partner that had stayed back where it couldn't bee seen. However that made no difference at the moment.

Turning another blade Link sent his sword through another Lizalfos throat with a half-glance. Turning he encountered the one that had to be the leader. Covered in steel plates from head to toe it was three times the size of any of the other monsters. Throwing his own safety to the wind Link charged the beast with his blade held in a strong two-handed grip and impaled the beast through the stomach before anyone could react. In its death-throes the armored monster managed to catch Link across the side of the head with the flat of its blade.

Blackness claimed Link before he could tell how the battle was progressing. Had he not been knocked unconscious he would have been among those who did not see the night.

* * *

><p>"Well are you just going to lay there or are you going to stand up like a man?"<p>

"What happened," Link said slowly opening his eyes to find himself in a grand hall full of banners and tapestries, "I'm not dead yet am I."

A man dressed in green came into focus after a few seconds. "No, you are still alive, though you are unconscious in the world of the living. At the moment you are in the Hall of Heroes. The resting place of every Hero's soul since there has been a Hero. I am the Fallen Hero, and you Link, are my successor," he said in what seemed to be a single breath.

"What."

"Great, I am going to have to convince him. Farore grant me your strength. You are the newest Hero. You have been brought here now because it is your time to be awakened."

Link slowly stood up and looked around. As far as he could tell him and the guy who claimed to be the Fallen Hero were the only people present in the room. Grand tapestries showing images that when looking at them from the top to the bottom told a story hung from the walls on either side. Weapons hung around the great lengths of cloth.

Looking around the room he noticed an extremely short tapestry that showed a black haired youth slaying a great monster and summarily being struck by that monster during its dying moments.

"You aren't lying are you," Link asked in wonder.

"No, there is a reason you are here though. Two hundred years ago I sacrificed myself at Ganondorf's hand. I did this to set the stage for you. During the time you slumber you shall come here and learn from me and the other Heroes that have lived throughout time. When you are awake you shall fight for the freedom of Hyrule from the emperor. You are surprised; apparently you didn't know that the emperor was Ganondorf. He holds the Triforce of Power, which has granted him immortality. I know this is a great amount of information, but I must end here. You are waking in the physical realm, but I will warn you before you go that things won't be the same."

* * *

><p>Link's eyes shot open as he stood up. Feeling weak he fell to his knees as he surveyed his surroundings. His village was in shambles. He could see someone moving around here and there, but the streets were littered with the corpses of most of the people from the village. Smoke billowed from the husks of buildings, the stench of blood was overpowering, and the cries of the survivors brought him to tears.<p>

He stayed there for several minutes until his eyes cleared. Looking down he noticed he was wearing a forest green tunic and chain mail instead of his light cotton shirt. Feeling around he picked up a long conical hat and placed it on his head. He had thought that he had been having a dream, but he was wrong.

He stood up and looked around, he would help bury the dead today. When he slept that night he would accept the training of the Heroes of old. Then he would go forth on whatever quest he was given. And he would seek justice for those who died here. Many would seek vengeance, but vengeance was useless to those no longer in this world, justice was the only thing that would help their souls rest.


	4. The Sorrows That Lead

A/N: It has been a while so here is a new note. This title will be a bit longer than most of them but it leads into the plot of the whole story. I heard this line a few years back (Keep in mind that I am only 18, but due to an interest in mythology and old legends I have read and been told a good number of lines like this.) and really found some meaning in it. Anyways, yes I started Link out with a bit of a fast pace, however you will come to realize something in the process of reading this text. Link will move quickly at first trying to rush by without giving him time to recognize why he is doing this quest that will more than likely end in his death, which is the significance of this title.

**The Sorrow that Leads Us, That is what Defines Us**

As he piled the last bit of dirt on the man's grave Link wished he could have known who it had been. The Lizalfos had been so brutal that very few of the fallen could be recognized. Women and children had been taken as well as the men who had fought. Very few of the markers would bear the names of their inhabitants due to this.

"Link, are they going to come back," asked a small voice whose sound nearly sent Link into a fit of tears.

"I wish I knew, Lita, I really do. I won't be here in Kakariko much longer to help protect those who are still living. Yet I doubt they will. Around three hundred attacked and there are enough laying in the streets to know that they were securely whipped. No, they won't attack again until their numbers are higher," he said to console the young girl.

He heard her run over to her parents to tell them what he had said. Link gave thanks to the goddesses that they had spared the child the same heartbreak he had all those years ago during the great sickness. He also thanked them for giving him the chance to right the wrongs visited upon the people of Hyrule over the years.

Turning and standing he started toward the smithy, one of the few buildings that had been untouched during the attack. He had found Garth as the smith was dying, and he remembered the strange line that the man had told him. "The sorrow that leads us, that is what defines us". Garth had at one time been a priest in the lands of Martal, a kingdom that lay south of the Ordona Mountains. He had often said odd lines like that, but never had they seemed so familiar.

As Link ascended the stairs to his bedroom he thought of what he would say to the Heroes of Old. He knew what he must do to bring peace to the ones who had died over the two hundred years between the Fallen Hero and himself, how he knew was beyond him, yet he did. He knew how to use a blade well, was very good at solving puzzles and riddles, but he wasn't fearless like those men had been.

He pondered this as he lay down on the floor by his bed. He had no want of striking his head upon that forsaken beam after this. He allowed his self to wander into the land of dreams, the land where all worlds intersected.

* * *

><p>"Welcome back to our great hall."<p>

Link opened his eyes and stood. There before stood not the Fallen Hero, but the Hero of Light and Twilight. The Hero who had traversed the gap between light and darkness, who had walked the world as a sacred beast that laid another beast to rest, and restored not only the Princess Zelda to her throne, but had also restored to the throne of the Twilight realm the Twilight Princess.

"It is a great honor to stand in your presence great hero," Link said as he bowed.

The Hero was not amused, "Never bow to any of us, we are not your betters, we are your equals. I believe you have come here to accept our training so that you can garner revenge on those who destroyed your village. Something tells me that vengeance isn't what you seek."

"That is right. I seek justice for those who were cut down unjustly by monsters that had never given us trouble before. I seek justice for those whom have died by the whim of the Emperor Gannon and his minions. I seek to fulfill my destiny and free Hyrule from the tyranny it has existed under for so long. That is what I seek," Link looked at the Hero to see his reaction.

"Some of us would have just said we were in it for the glory and the fulfillment that it offered, but yours is probably the most honest that I have heard from anyone here. I myself did it for the woman I fell in love with. You are a fine example of the Hero; I believe that despite how different you are from us you will define who we will become. I will be your first instructor. I believe that it is time to begin your first lesson."

For what seemed like days the two men seemed to discuss nothing, and probably were discussing nothing. Link though was picking out certain words and phrases that seemed out of place in any conversation, then it hit him what he was learning.

"You were teaching me to be observant and giving me the clue to where I must start my journey. I must go to Ordon Village and retrieve something known as the Twilight Coin so that I can meet the ruler of the Twilight Realm and be given something that they possess that I need to complete my quest," Link said all of a sudden to a very satisfied Hero.

"I figured you would pick up on that. Yes I was given the Twilight Coin many years ago by the goddesses because the need would arise to send a future hero there to retrieve an item I gave to the Twilight Princess. The woman I was in love with was she. It broke my heart that I would never see her again. Anyways, I cannot remember where I left the coin…yes I do. There is a cave underneath a goat pasture on the southern end of the village. It is quite expansive and always seemed to be filled with monsters. I hid the coin there to keep it safe; I also hid what I named the wolf stone there. You will need it to convince the Twili ruler of who you are. Time grows short for us so I will tell you the rest now. When you receive the coin you must go to the Arbiter's Grounds in the Gerudo desert. There lies the frame of the Mirror of Twilight; the coin will take the mirrors place and reopen the Twilight Realm to the Realm of Light. Remember this though: The sorrow that leads us, that is what defines us."

* * *

><p>Link awoke slowly. He gathered himself together and slowly stood. Suddenly he became aware of someone else being in the building. Cursing himself for not retrieving his sword he slowly stepped down the stone stairs, thankful that they would not squeak like wood.<p>

"You can stop sneaking around you know. I heard the rustle of your chain mail when you got up. I have some stuff to discuss with you if you have the ability to reason through your grief, Hero."

Link stepped around the corner at the foot of the stairs and nearly fell over. Sitting in one of the chairs by the door where the village men would sit sat the town drunk. Obel was a large man, in height and girth, and was never seen sober. However here he sat looking as though he belonged in the presence of a nobleman or something . His unruly red hair was combed back into the style known as a warriors plait that was commonly worn by the mountain dwellers of Snowpeak, he wore a fine tunic and mail that looked like it should be on a general going to battle, and he bore a sword that looked as though it had seen many battles.

"Obel, is this a joke or something? Cause if it is I am not laughing, you are dressed as a nobleman while there are still bodies to be buried and wounds to he dressed. You should be ashamed," Link told him furiously.

"I am not dressing to impress you, or anyone else for that manner. I am fulfilling a charge given to me by the Goddess Farore to help guide her champion. Think back to all the time that seemed hopeless to you. Who came to help," the big man asked Link.

"You did, but what difference does it make?"

"I am to accompany you until you have learned enough to truly take up the mantle given to you. I have lived for a century and a half searching for and protecting you. I was a good friend of your parents. When you were barely old enough to be called borne I saw the birthmark on your right hand. None paid attention to it but me. Now it has changed hasn't it? The bottom right triangle has filled in. Yes, I thought so. Well we shouldn't delay much longer. I have brought you a sword that fits your status as the Hero."

Link picked up the package he had notice sitting on the great anvil next to the forge. Slowly unwrapping it he drew forth a longsword that was like something out of legend. In is amazement he absently ran a finger down the fuller in the middle of the blade, and traced the phoenix carved in the riccasso just before the cross-guard.

"That blade was carried by your predecessor before he took possession of the Master Sword. The elder of the Gorons forged it from star metal for him. It will never rust nor break. I see you looking at the inscription on the pommel stone. You may have heard it before now, but I believe you don't know what it means. You will soon."

A/N: Man. Don't you just hate when you hear something repeatedly and can't figure out what it means. Anyway I will again ask you to review and if you want give me ideas for what The Hero of Light and Twilight gave to Midna that she took with her into the Twilight Realm. Also why would this drunk be dressed as though he was a noble of Hyrule? Hmm. Question will be answered within the nest few chapters.


	5. The Goddess's Regrets

A/N: I am going to be switching to the first person again for this chapter. I am probably stepping into territory that may make some people want to hunt me down with a 12-gauge shotgun. I will write this though. This chapter will be a lamentation of Farore, The Goddess of Courage. I have not had a lot of experience at writing from a woman's point of view, so please after I finish this if someone of the female persuasion wants to help me rewrite it I would appreciate the help. Now, onward to the sorrow. I mean story.

**A Goddess's Regrets**

Why? That is the question I ask myself every time I see the pain and sorrow caused by the parts of our power that we left upon the earth. That we left for them. Evil seeks it out for greed, and those that have nothing to do with it always suffer the most. The innocent are the ones that we should protect. Yet we do not interfere even though we should.

Din and Naryu feel that interference would be no different than what those that used our powers for evil do. I feel different on the matter. I was overjoyed when I saw that I could do something at least. I sent the Triforce of Courage to a young man who held no fear and gave him the charge to seek out and destroy evil when it began to overpower the light.

I have had regrets ever since that day. I took the youth's innocence away from him without a second thought. If it had stopped with him I would have been ecstatic. Yet history seemed to repeat itself without end. Always it was the power of the oldest of us that was passed on to the dark hearted. My sisters saw how the world was affected by our noninterference and felt my sorrow.

"I will consent to the power we left be made to go to those that embody the qualities that describe our hearts," Din relented when she saw that there was no end to the evil in the land we had created.

I have watched each and every one of my champions go forth and defeat the evil they faced. Until the last one. I knew that he must die to end the evil that had shadowed the land where our powers rest. I had decided that I should go to him and give him his quest myself, but I could not force myself to face him. Din took pity upon me and went in my stead.

I watched him grow stronger, faster, and smarter. He wielded the blade that we had blessed. But it could not save him. In the end he fulfilled his destiny.

We watched how the villain Gannon searched for the bearer of my sister Naryu's power without end. I searched out a man who had seen the blood shed of Gannon's rule and felt as much sorrow as I. I gave him the responsibility of finding my champion and protecting him. Once again I had taken someone's life from them but not their breath.

Now the youth who shall end the life of the King of Darkness leaves his ruined home with but one goal in his mind. Justice. So many of my champions had sought revenge when they started their quests, but had found justice was what they should be seeking and was what they found in the end.

I will do all I can to help the Heroes who have passed into the mists to give Link the strength and knowledge to survive this fight. However my tears still fall for what I have done.

Hope. Hope that it will be many generations before the Triforce is found again, and that anyone must suffer as these men have through time.

A/N: Believe it or not I am actually crying at the moment. That is a bit out of character for me, but I am over it now. The goddesses are not often featured that I have found, and they are not often portrayed as having regrets and crying. I still ask for reviews and ideas.


	6. A Legend of Himself

A/N: OK, I know that these chapters seem to be coming at a rate beyond what most fics are known for. When I get hit with an idea it usually just comes right out and gives itself form. Not what I wanted to say though. I am going to introduce a new character that is not often seen in a LOZ fic. Link's father. This is going to surprise many people with how it develops.

**A Legend of Himself**

The man sighted down the barrel of his rifle as he had many times. Centering his aim just below the ear of the buck he had stalked to this glade he started to depress the trigger. The instant before he could fire at his target he was distracted by the sound of a woman's laughter and discharged the weapon into the air.

"Whose there," He said drawing his crooked sword from its sheath hanging at his hip.

"My, my, my Jericho. You meet a woman with steel. Tch. I would have thought you were more of a gentleman than that. What could I do to you that could be considered harm," The voices owner said as she stepped from between the trees.

"The goddess Farore. What a surprise. Have you come to bring me sorrow once again, or was making me send my wife away punishment enough for whatever crime I committed. Leave me, leave me like I have asked."

"I come to help lift your sorrow. You knew your wife was pregnant when you sent her away. Her son, your son was slated to become my champion, as he has not become. He needs guidance that his guardian cannot give him. I have come to send you to him. Jericho, leave Martal and go north to the land of Hyrule. There your son has set out on a quest to save that land from the evil that has inhabited it for so long. Let him know not who you are till the time is right, help him however you must, but don't let him lose faith and sight of his goals."

Farore faded from view as her words sank into his head. Link, that was the name they had decided on for their son. Was there a chance Tera was also alive. He did not want to leave his home, but he would do anything for the woman he had sent away eighteen years earlier.

* * *

><p>"Concentrate on the target as a whole not on the spot you plan to strike," The Hero of Time told Link once again, "Do not give the enemy a chance to figure out where they need to place their weapon or shield to block the blow."<p>

For many nights now as Link and Obel traveled to the Ordona province the Hero of Time had tutored him in the ways of the sword. The deal was though that everything Link was being taught was the opposite of how Garth and his father had taught him to use the sword since he was old enough to wield a wooden play sword.

"If I don't concentrate on the spot I need to strike how will I aim my strike," He argued.

"Instinct. All beings possess instincts that help them survive. Yours tell you what? Listen to them as you fight."

Link stepped a few feet away from the spirit and came at him again. Following his lesson Link did not concentrate on the knee he planned to strike, instead he concentrated on the whole of the Hero's being. As he flicked his wrist to send the strike out he was rewarded with steel striking the spirits ghostly flesh.

"Good. Listen to what I am teaching you and tell me what it is."

Link thought long and hard about this. Was he learning about ways to get a strike in undetected? No. Was he learning to trust his instincts? NO.

"You are teaching me to use what my enemy tells me to help defeat him. You told me to not concentrate on where I plan to strike you because you are able to pick it out. I needed to switch where I had my attention so that you had to decide where the most logical place would be for me to strike you to kill or disable," He said in revelation.

"Correct, and not just verbally. Watch your opponent's eyes and body language. Look for any wounds that can be taken advantage of. Look at your weapons and figure out how to combine these advantages. Also look and see what you can use in your surroundings to defeat your enemies. I believe that it is time to end this section of your training. Your next teacher will be the Steel Hero. He will teach you to fight without the use of your weapons."

* * *

><p>Link woke up to the sound of a cooking fire crackling and the bubbling of soup. As he sat up he watched Obel as he went about ladling the food into two bowls and accepted the one he was offered.<p>

"How far are we from Ordon," Link asked as he ate the soup.

"We should be there by midday. That is if we don't get lost in the Faron Woods. Many a man has tried to find the Village since it was abandon many years ago and have vanished," Obel replied in between bites of his breakfast.

"Ordon is abandoned?"

"Yes, that is where the great sickness started. The inhabitants left to try to isolate it from the rest of Hyrule, however it managed to spread anyways. No one knows what happened to the ordonians except that they have not been found."

Link thought on this as he finished off his food. He didn't know much about the great sickness. At the time it occurred he had been six years old and can only remember his parents falling ill and dying within a months time and there not being any way to stop it.

Link helped Obel put the supplies away and make ready to leave. After having finished his pack he reached up to touch the hilt of what he had taken to calling the Sword of the Stars. Feeling the supple leather meet his fingertips he hefted the pack in a way that would allow him to drop it quickly and draw his blade at the same time. Hyrule Field was surprisingly hostile to anything that wandered it without purpose.

By the time the sun had risen fully the two had approached a trail leading off into the Faron Province of Hyrule. Many years ago monsters had started popping up everywhere in the woods so people rarely approached them for their own safety. However Link and Obel started walking with determination toward their goal.

It took several hours of cutting through brush and monsters to get to where Obel had said they would stop to eat lunch. However he hadn't mentioned that the place was a spirit spring. Despite the fact that they were forbidden knowledge everyone in Hyrule knew that they existed. Kakiriko was built right next to the Spring of Eldin.

"This is the Spring of Faron; the light spirit that protects this land. I used to come here quite often to think before you were born. I found solace here many time when I was injured. We head south from here and we should find the village in a couple of hours," Obel told Link offhandedly.

After finishing their lunch the pair set off south to the abandoned village and the first temple Link would delve into.

* * *

><p>Obel had declined to enter the village saying that this was where Link needed to venture someplace on his own. Link entered a stout looking house built into a tree. He really didn't know what drew him to this house, but something did.<p>

Upon entering Link saw someone he didn't expect to be there. The Hero of Light and Twilight. Though he was definitely not living he was sitting there reading a journal of some sorts.

As Link ventured further into the building the shade looked up from its book, "Welcome to my home, Link. I have come to prepare you for what you are about to endure."

Link looked doubtfully at the Hero. He wasn't sure if he was dehydrated or something, but seeing dead people and enjoying a conversation with them wasn't considered normal. Then again he was the newest in a line of warriors that could hardly be considered normal.

"By all means prepare me," Link finally managed to get out.

"The usual compliment of monsters is composed of Bokoblins, and Skulltulas. However there is something I did not mention. When I hid the Twilight Coin I prepared the room as my tomb. When I died I was taken there and had a spell placed upon my corpse stating that whomever comes seeking the Coin of the Shadows must face my body to prove their worth. This is something I did not know until I came to survey my tomb to tell you the best way to get there. I feel sorrow at the fact that my remains shall try to take your life. I will come to you again in the caves to tell you more," and with that the spirit faded into the land it came from.

"Nothing is going to be easy that is for sure."

* * *

><p>Link cut down what had to be the eighth of the Skulltulas that had tried to kill him as soon as he entered into the pasture.<p>

"Just my luck that I have to fight a bunch of giant spiders."

* * *

><p>The last of the Bokoblins lay bleeding out as Link walked up to the chest that contained the Wolf Stone. Opening the lid he saw laying in a pile of silk a black and orange stone that for some reason he really wanted to touch, to feel, to possess.<p>

"I wouldn't touch it with my bare hands if I was you. There is a reason it is called the Wolf Stone. When ever my skin would come into contact with that stone I would become a blue-eyed wolf. It is the embodiment of an evil curse that was placed upon me by the usurper of Midna's throne. It is an old Twili legend that the Hero shall appear to them as a blue-eyed beast," Link heard the Hero's spirit say from out of the air.

Wrapping the stone in the silk it lay upon he noticed a pouch under the cushioning with a note on it saying "This pouch will hold everything a person owns without it encumbering them or filling it." There was no name on it, but it didn't take a genius to figure out who left it there.

* * *

><p>Link entered the room where the Hero's body lay in its slumber. As the door closed a solid sheet of rock covered the frame. Link had expected this. He approached the sarcophagus that contained the remains that he would enter into combat with to acquire that which he needed to continue his quest.<p>

He pushed back the lid and stepped a few feet away and drew his weapon. A series of creaks issued from the containers occupant as he rose up. A skeleton had been what Link expected, however the corpse that faced him looked as if it had never died. Flesh like that of his own covered the body. Muscle as real as his own rippled as the thing drew forth the blade that hung from its back and drew forth a shield that bore the Seal of the Royal Family of Hyrule. A seal that had not been seen in two hundred years. Link silently berated himself for not acquiring a shield before he set out upon this venture.

The corpse made the first move and charged for Link without warning. Link brought his blade back and held it there until the thing hit the right spot and then released the energy that he has stored in his muscles and spun the blade around him in a circle cutting the thing in half. As it fell the body and sword disintegrated into a fine powder leaving the shield sitting there. Though quite morbid in his mind Link picked the shield up and found it to be perfect for him.

Looking over to the coffin he started toward it then stopped.

"Forgive me the desecration of your remains, yet it was the only way to get that which I was sent to get."

As he came to the place where the lid lay, Link drew out his belt knife and drew forth a piece of obsidian. This is what he had come for, now he could leave.


	7. My Regrets, My Life

A/N: I have decided that when an important character is being introduced, or is already known to write a chapter where they tell some of their story. This one belongs to Jericho. I really do not have a clue as to when he will come into the lives of Link and Obel. More than likely I will leave him out until I kill off Obel. I may get flak for giving that away before I do it, but I don't know when I will do it.

**My Regrets, My Life**

I have mourned every moment of the last eighteen years. The day that I became a paladin of Farore. I can remember why I was at the spot she appeared.

I had tracked a boar that had killed a child in the village to a clearing deep in the woods. I had just ready my spears in a ring around the area so that when I got the swine to charge it would impale itself upon one of them. In fact she appeared just as the hog ran itself into a spear, the point embedding itself in between the animal's eyes.

She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She wore a dress that bore the colors of a forest glade. Her auburn hair framed her face with wisps blowing this way and that. Her emerald eyes held me entranced to the point I couldn't speak. Her alabaster skin seemed to glow with an otherworldly light.

"Jericho of Martal, I have expected you for days now," she said in a voice that sounded as soft as a trickling brook.

I replied the best I could, which thinking about it probably didn't sound too impressive, "Hunh?"

She giggled slightly as my flabbergasted self. I didn't know what to make of the situation. It was strange to me.

I had grown up and followed my father into becoming a rifleman in the Martalian armed forces. I had been the pride of my village. I served for ten years, the average term for a soldier before he was put into the reserves. I returned a hero and married.

Tera, the merchant's daughter. I have missed her these years. For two years she was mine. We were even expecting a son. We decided to name him after a figure from the history of her family's homeland, Hyrule. Link, after the heroes that had protected that land for so many generations.

I am digressing.

Farore gave me a minute to recover myself, "Noble Jericho, I have come to bestow upon you something that very few people have been granted. I have chosen you as a paladin, a holy warrior under my service. Please, say something to let me know whether you have any objections."

Again, I did not give a good account of myself, "I'm confused."

"Tsk, Tsk. I think I must have broken him. I am going to give you the ability to fight any threat that may face you in the name of the light. However, there is something that you may not like about it."

"I will accept no matter what the price."

I suddenly felt a fire rush throughout my body. However, I felt no pain, just adrenaline. At the same point I also felt great sorrow.

"I told you that you would not like the price. You must send your wife to Hyrule. You may not go with her. One day though I will come to you and tell you to go to Hyrule. I am sorry for this."

She faded from my vision. I thought about forgetting the price and not telling Tera to leave. I knew I couldn't ignore the goddess.

Many hours passed and I arrived at my home. Tera listened to me and acknowledged what had happened. She had dreamt of the event while I had been gone. Just a few days later she was gone. For weeks I walked as if in a daze. Everyone had heard what had befallen me and gave me my space.

I know now that the chance to see my wife may not come to fruition. Being able to see my son will give me great joy. The sorrow will be great since I cannot tell him who I am.

A/N: I know this sounds as though he is reeling from a blow to the head. Hell, he was told to go protect his son and not tell him that he was his father. I had a bit of trouble writing this cause I couldn't think of what to write. Like I said I will be giving chapters like this to explain back-story. Please review. I also am searching for someone who can help me with writing female chapters like this. I really can't write from the female point of view that well.


	8. The Sands Shift Like Emotion

A/N: I am setting out a cry for some ideas. Both in new plot twists, and in characters. I intend to introduce Ganondorf in the next chapter through one of the narrative chapters. I am telling everyone this so that they can go back and read The Legend of Zelda: The Fall of Light. That one-shot gives you a bit of foresight into what will happen during the course of the story.

**The Sands Shift Like Emotion**

Two weeks, and one thousand two hundred and four different encounters with monsters that were intent on Link roast and Obel popovers, the pair reached the place known as the Arbiter's Grounds. Link thought the place was in good shape for a prison that had not been in use for so long, Obel dismissed it as a side affect of it being haunted.

At some point a ladder had been set up to get to the top of a cliff where a set of stairs led to what he had been told was the mirror chamber. Taking it rung-by-rung Link ascended alone. Obel had waited until that moment that he had a fear of ladders.

Reaching the top he looked at the foot of the stairs. There stood a pair of Dark Nuts. Two armored juggernauts that could tear most human warriors to shreds. Taking a breath Link drew forth the Sword of the Stars and prepared for the battle.

For an hour Link flew around the two enemies that blocked his way. Pieces of armor littered the area; one of the Dark Nuts mangled corpses hung halfway off the cliff. The last knight looked the young hero in the eyes and drove his blade into the ground.

"Pass, young warrior. You have proven yourself worthy of entering this accursed place."

Link walked past the still living foe. He stepped up to the entrance of the chamber. As he stepped into the amphitheater style room six of the symbols that soared above the walls glowed and figures appeared.

"Link, young hero. You have arrived after your first ordeal. We have long awaited you. Place the coin inside the frame," the figures said in a cadence that would impress any drill sergeant.

Approaching the frame Link felt a strange sense of happiness. Then sadness, and passion. Before he knew emotions started sifting in him uncontrollably.

* * *

><p>Obel sat on a rock that was roughly bench like. Closing his eyes he started popping his joints and relaxing.<p>

CLUNNNNNNG

Out of nowhere a helm fell on his head. Looking up he saw the corpse of some large humanoid creature hanging over the cliff.

"He can fight can't he, Sir O'Belleath?"

Obel looked beside him and spotted an extremely beautiful woman.

"Aye, Din. That he can. However, I do worry that he won't ever have a clue when to retreat or when to fight to the death. If only this could have waited another year," he said somewhat melancholy in his tone.

The red haired goddess next to him chuckled slightly. She was the oldest of the three goddesses, and the most naïve.

"He will be the greatest of his line for many generations. I almost wish that the hero held my piece instead of Farore's. I don't know how they seem to survive though."

"I don't think even the heroes know that."

* * *

><p>Jericho stood at the lonely border. A single step and he would have left Martal. Releasing his long held breath he stepped forth.<p>

And right into the being of a Lizalfos.

"Well ugly, either you are going to die, or you are going to run away," the man said looking the thing straight in the eyes and cocking back the hammer of his rifle.

* * *

><p>AN: Ok I might need to give some explanation for some people. Martal is more advanced in the ways of weapons technology. While Hyrule still prefers using bows in long-range combat, Martalians have mastered the use of firearms. The rifle that Jericho uses equivalent in real life would be the Kentucky Long Rifle, which was invented not long before the Revolutionary War in America. I haven't quite decided how this will play into the story, so bear with me.


	9. A Goal Yet Left Unfinished

**A Goal Yet Left Unfinished**

Heh, heh. So he has once again appeared. The insignificant little speck that has spelled my fall for so many millennia. He again thinks he can defeat me.

I still hold the Triforce of Power. I control the realm's army. And I control power that not even the Master Sword can defend against.

Fire shall not move me from my rule. I have realized half of the goal that I have had for so many lifetimes. I am the undeniable ruler of this land. I only now must find and possess the last two pieces of the golden power and I will be unstoppable.

But for now I shall rest and meditate upon how to defeat this annoyance that has plagued me for so long. I know that he can pass through any obstacle I put in his way.

Now I must find the holder of the Triforce of Wisdom. I would then have leverage to use against him. Better yet I will bide my time until he finds her. I will take her at the last minute and break his spirit.

Maybe I will be defeated again though; maybe he will have a trump card like the last time I tasted defeat. It will not matter. For two hundred years I have perfected the art of fighting, the art of magic, and have reflected on every fight I have had with him for so many lifetimes. I cannot lose. He will probably run himself through like the last of them.

One thing is for certain. I Ganondorf shall rule for eternity.

A/N: I know that this is just barely longer than the prologue, however I didn't plan for it to go on for eternity. Anyways, in the upcoming chapter Link shall cross into the eternal twilight. There he shall encounter the newest Twilight Princess, Persephone. And he shall appeal to the King of the Twilight realm for that which The Hero of Light and Twilight left to Midna.


	10. A Debt to be Fulfilled

**A Debt to be Fulfilled **

Link fought forward through the surge of emotions. He couldn't tell if this was some sort of test or not. He just knew that he must ascend the stairs of the pedestal where the frame stood.

Foot by foot he came closer, foot by foot he came closer to losing himself. Then it stopped.

Link stood on the bottom stair of the short staircase. Looking back he saw the sages in a semi-circle watching him intensely. Closing his eyes he started up the steps and held the coin out in front of him. About the fourth step the coin flew from his hand and started to grow.

By the time Link reached the top step the coin had grown to fit in the mirror frame precisely. All of a sudden a pattern of light shot out from the newly replaced Mirror of Twilight. The light hit a worn black monolith that set in the sand opposite of the pedestal. Then a set of stairs rose halfway up to the portal set into the stone.

Putting aside any apprehension that he possessed Link took the steps one at a time and then…..

* * *

><p>Appeared in front of a large building that was strangely reminiscent of Hyrule Castle.<p>

However the one glance was all he got before unconsciousness claimed him.

* * *

><p>Persephone rarely sat in on any of the meetings her father had with his advisors. She didn't find any enjoyment in them. She would rather look out over the realm that she would someday rule.<p>

She could name the sights off easily from memory. The Grand Palace of Twilight, the strange young man in green sitting at the point where the portal to the realm of light was, the plains of… Wait, strange young man in green.

Persephone hurriedly called to the guards to bring a doctor and follow her. When she reached the spot the young man had not moved at all. Reaching for his neck she felt a pulse and knew that he was still alive. Looking at his face she watched his eyes open slightly then close.

"Hurry I think he is dying. Don't lollygag," She cried out sharply.

A tall twili woman led a group of guards and knelt down beside the boy when the group arrived. Looking at the form the doctor recoiled and started to run.

"Princess get away. He is a light worlder, a demon of them. He will try to kill you surely when he wakes," The older woman yelled in fear.

"At the moment I doubt he even knows where he is," the princess countered.

A weak but steady voice suddenly sounded, " I do know where I am, I am in the courtyard of what should be the Palace of Twilight."

Silence ensued as everyone gathered looked down at the young man who had started to revive. Slowly but surely he managed to get himself into a sitting position.

Persephone was the first to recover from the shock, "Who are you and why are you here?"

"My name is Link, I am the current Hero of Hyrule, and I have come for something one of my predecessors left with the Twilight Princess Midna over six hundred years ago," the man answered calmly.

Persephone reacted quickly and demanded that her father be informed of Link and that a stretcher be brought so that the young man could be taken to the King's study. Only the royal family knew that something had been given to Midna when she returned to the Twilight realm, but only the current ruler had knowledge of it, and she had not been told yet.

* * *

><p>It took a few minutes for King Mercer of the Twili to get to his study after being informed that someone claiming to be the Hero of Hyrule was being taken there under guard after his daughter had found him. Mercer had thought that it would be impossible for a light worlder to survive in the twilight. He knew though that this could be significant in the history of this realm.<p>

Approaching the door he heard his daughter's voice and the voice of a young man, and hearing the young man's voice made him pick up his pace a little. Opening the door he saw a black haired youth dressed in a green tunic with an underlining of chain mail, with a longsword held across his back.

"Am I to assume that you are the one claiming the name Link, and the title of Hero of Hyrule," the King demanded in what people usually called a royal request voice.

"Aye, I was told that I must prove it to you before you would believe me," the youth said without even acknowledging the King's tone.

The young man reached into a pouch and brought out a piece of silk that was wrapped tightly around something. Undoing the wrapping he brought out a black and orange stone that seemed to glow with an unearthly light. The man then took a breath and touched the stone with the tips of his fingers, and promptly turned into a wolf with black and gray fur and blue eyes.

Mercer had not expected this at all. However he could not deny that the youth's claim to the title was definitively proven. That, however, made what Mercer was going to have to do painful for himself.

"You have come seeking what was left with the Twilight Princess Midna by the last hero to cross the divide between our worlds?"

"Yes, I was told I would need it in the upcoming fight I will have to endure."

Mercer ordered the guards out of the room and asked Persephone to lock the door and rejoin them, "It was not an item that was left for the Twili, but a request. The next hero to come to us was to be given a guide, someone to help him when all seemed lost, to heal him when injury threatened his life, and to protect him against what he could not combat himself. The Twili are honor bound to grant this request for what that hero had done. Persephone, though it pains me to do this, you will join him in his quest and repay the debt that we owe to the Heroes."

For a few seconds the princess sat stock still (Link did too, though it was for a different reason, he had just managed to transform back into a hylian from a wolf). Persephone had never even thought of going on some far out quest for anything other than to try to steal a pie from the kitchens when she was still a child. At 16 she had pretty much mellowed out, though she did retain an adventurous streak.

"I.I.I. I can't, I'm a princess not a warrior. I would only get in the way in fight. Surely there is someone better to take up this burden. I mean…" her father cut her off before she could finish.

"The station of twilight princess comes with something that no other Twili possesses. The ability to survive outside of the twilight," Mercer said forlornly to his daughter.

He had not expected to be the one to fulfill the promise that had been made. However he would, it was what was required of him. He didn't feel worried about his daughter though, somehow he knew that she would be safer with this warrior than she would ever be in the palace.

* * *

><p>Jericho grumbled softly to himself. It didn't matter how hard he tried he always managed to run into some monster that was intent on killing him. Luckily though he was one of the best fighters Martal had ever produced so he got through without much trouble.<p>

He had managed to kill everything that wanted to kill him without even being wounded.

He was but a mile away from his destination of Kakariko and would be there before long. Upon approaching it though he wished that he had been further away. Very few of the buildings remained standing, and he could see that there were still bodies being buried.

He walked into the graveyard where most of the people seemed to be going in and out of and read names off of the markers. It took him close to an hour before he found the stone that marked his wife's grave. It helped some that the grave was older but it still hurt that she had been lost. Jericho gathered himself and left Kakariko to find someplace to camp for the night.

* * *

><p>AN: Poor Jericho. He has lost his wife twice now. Once on the order of a goddess, and now to the cold hands of death. I am going to challenge people to do something now. Persephone is a figure out of Greek mythology. If someone can tell me the role she plays in the myths surrounding her they will be given the chance to create a character in this story. Villain or an ally to Link either one. The first person to get it right gets this honor and will be given credit for this character.


	11. Of Parting from Familiar Faces

**Of Parting from Familiar Faces**

Persephone was not used to going anywhere but the palace gardens. She was a little scared, and a little excited all at the same time. But how would she survive. She had always been waited on hand and foot without delay. Out there she would not have any servants, and she did not believe that asking Link to help her dress would be appropriate in the least.

Instead of the flowing dresses she usually wore the princess chose clothing that would be easy to put on and remove on her own. As she selected from some of the clothing her father had had made for her so that she could do some gardening, an activity she really enjoyed doing. The breeches and stiff tunics that protected her modesty while working would also serve well in a capacity of protection of her body if a fight broke out.

As she was packing her father silently slipped into her room.

"Persephone, I have something for you," he said softly.

"What?"

"An article of power that will help you in the coming battles. They were last used by Queen Midna in the time of the Twilight War."

The King held up what looked like a stone helmet from one of the ancient suit of armor that stood in the Hall of the Warriors.

"This is an artifact of great power? It looks like nothing more grand than a piece of old armor."

She looked up to her father for an answer, but he was already gone. Her father never left her without some sort of an idea of what was expected of her. However she could tell he had no clue what was going to happen in the coming days.

* * *

><p>As Persephone walked to where she was to meet Link to cross over into the World of Light to begin the quest to end the evil there she saw how he seemed to look off into the distance. He had the blade of his weapon sitting point first in the ground. All of a sudden his body erupted into a blur of motion, his sword tracing designs into the air around him in a pattern that was elegant, yet at the same time bestial. With his movements he revealed the animal instincts that drove him to do what he was doing.<p>

"I have never seen a warrior like you. You seem driven by something more than just a duty to the people of your land. What could cause such devotion," the princess asked in true wonder.

"Justice. Justice for the people that died when my village was attacked. Justice for those who have suffered under the evil rule of a tyrant. That is what motivates me to fight," the youth said with a conviction that would impress any man twice his age.

"You have experienced a pain no person should have to bear, and a responsibility I can not begin to imagine. I am ready to pass through when you are."

"This way your highness. I really have no clue how I am going to explain you to Obel. Maybe you can find a way to disguise your self so that nobody but I know you are there."

"Good Idea."

* * *

><p>Obel had gotten tired of waiting on Link. Three days. Three days with only a goddess who seemed to be obsessed with talking about warfare and generals she thought were cute. It might have amused her sisters, but Obel was more interested in talking about a sandwich at the moment.<p>

"Din, not that I don't enjoy listening to your voice, however I have no interest in why the battle of the Tiered Gulch could have been a victory for Hylian forces if they had not used any cavalry forces," he said, trying to not be offensive.

"I am sorry Obel, I am used to being around my sisters more than mortals, and I often forget that you have a wider range of interests. I believe that your charge has crossed back over with someone else," the goddess said in her voice that sounded as sweet as the smell of wildflowers in bloom during the last days of spring.

"Where would he find someone in the Twilight Realm that could cross over into the light?"

"I have no idea, I was not aware of anyway that they could exist outside of Twilight. They haven't the ability to live in our world due to the differences in the realms. I am as interested as you are."

The pair watched as Link suddenly appeared on the ladder on his way down. To all appearances he was alone, but to the goddess there was a presence hiding among his shadow.

* * *

><p>Upon reaching the ground Link turned around to find himself face to face with a woman so beautiful words were lost upon him. He tried to compose himself, yet he had the feeling that he was not the object of her interest.<p>

"Well young champion, whom is this that hides among your shadow. Hmm. A Twili, in the world of light. The last one that ever came over the divide was the Twilight Princess Midna," she said with interest and suspicion.

Before anyone could react Persephone grew to herself out of Links shadow. Upon taking form she looked into the woman's eyes and told her, "I am the Twilight Princess Persephone, Daughter of the Twilight King Mercer, and Descendant of the Great Twilight Queen Midna. I am the companion of the Hero of Hyrule, as Queen Midna was the companion of the Hero of Light and Twilight. I am fulfilling the oath made by Queen Midna that when the next Hero shall pass through the divide that he be given a companion."

The woman was subtly impressed, "I am Din, the goddess of power, and the oldest of my sisters. The Hero of Light and Twilight never told us what it was he had left in the Twilight Realm, only that it would someday hold the key to saving the world. I Din give you my blessing to reside in this world as long as you are needed. I do not know if Naryu will give you her blessing, but I know that Farore will. Be safe young ones, and success on this quest."

With that she faded into the air. Link stood in amazement that one of the beings that had forced the Twili out of this world gave one her blessing. His wonder was cut short when Obel lumbered up with a slightly annoyed look on his face.

"You go through worlds to get something and come back with a girl, and you chastised me for the way I looked when I first revealed to you what I was. I must have been drunk when I agreed to become your guardian," the large warrior said in a voice that made "THE GIRL" back up a few feet to hide behind Link.

"It was not an item that was left there, but an oath. To provide me with a companion to help me through my journey. She is able to hide within my shadow so she wont slow us down, and if what the Heroes of Old told me is true she has possession of a power than can aid us in the final battle. And from what I can gather YOU spent the last three days listening to a woman prattle on about something or other that did not hold any interest for you just by the look on your face before I started down the ladder," Link ended his tirade here because he had reached the end of his breath

Obel had known Link all his life, had helped him keep out of trouble, and had never known him to speak when it wasn't necessary. But for him to go off on a rant like that in defense of someone was a little out of character for the youth. Of course Link also had been the one to deal with children who thought it was fun to be a bully.

"Fine, I will relent. But in my defense it isn't always a good idea to tell a woman that you don't want to listen to her until it is quite apparent that she is not going to be quiet."

* * *

><p>Jericho had left Kakariko the day after he found his wife's grave. He had taken off towards Castle Town. He figured that eventually Link would have to end up there. His only problem was how to disappear into the crowds.<p>

Being from another kingdom meant his mannerisms were somewhat different, mostly the fact that most Martalians were short fused and prone to fighting at a moments notice. From what he had been told Hyrule was a fairly peaceful country despite the fact that the Emperor was the greatest evil in existence. Fighting everyone who angered him was likely to land him in prison.

Looking at the sky Jericho realized that nightfall was only an hour or two away. Deciding that it would be safer to just camp rather than to try to press on through the night to the city picked out a site by a small lake. Setting up his camp he sensed the presence of an evil being.

In less than a quarter of a second he had drawn his sword, located his enemy, and blocked the strike of a beast that had not existed in Martal since it was founded four hundred years earlier. Disengaging his blade he skipped around the beast and sent his blade spinning through the air to smartly lop the thing's head from its body.

Jericho rarely seconded guessed himself, yet he felt it might be a bit safer to continue on through the night to Castle Town after all.

* * *

><p>AN: Jericho is good, period. Even I did not realize he was going to end up being a badass. Hmm, that is not the point. So we now have Link's companion introduces. I am still thinking about whether I want to stick with the classic Zelda dungeon scheme, or create my own. I had someone I know tell me that I needed to explain Jericho a little better, actually Martal and how it could have developed firearms, when it is just four centuries old. Yes there is someone who reads this before I post it. Anyways, Hyrule has long had gunpowder weaponry, i.e. the bomb. Technically the bombs in LOZ are actually grenades the size of a persons head. Grenades came before firearms in real life. People who saw that an evolution of weaponry would enrich the world founded Martal. After being scoffed at they left Hyrule and founded their own country and created their own style of weapons.


	12. When the Battle Chooses

**When the Battle Chooses**

For a century and a half I have roamed the face of this world. And I have spent the last eighteen protecting and guiding the Champion of Farore. Why did I choose to do this?

For many years I was a soldier in the Hyrulian Elites. We were the most elite soldiers that could be found. I was the best among them. We were formed to combat the one who would take up the mantle of the Hero of Hyrule. All we were was a bunch of indoctrinated idiots looking for glory and riches.

Upon my twenty-third year of life, and my second year in the Elites. I had finished putting down a revolt of the Zoras. I was on top of the world. And then she came.

She was beautiful, and I mean beautiful. She had honey blond hair that flowed like a river of snow melt. Her skin was slightly tanned and smooth as a pebble from a stream bottom. Her eyes were full of life and held the color of the finest emeralds.

She was Nayru, the goddess of wisdom. The youngest of the three golden goddesses. And there I stood covered in blood and gore. Classy, huh.

What happens next I don't know. I wake up next to the Faron Spring relaxed and happy. I stood up and there she sat on a rock looking at me.

"Goddess Nayru, I humble myself in your presence. Why do you stand before me?"

"You have been chosen as a guardian, a guardian to the Hero of Hyrule. You will live until you have assured he will succeed in his goal. With my kiss you shall take up a new name. For when I kiss you no longer will be Horace Igmar O'belleath, instead you will take up the name Obel the Wanderer," She said in a voice that reminded me of a gentle breeze through the snowfields of my native mountains.

Of course being a young man I agreed to let her kiss me. So that is what got me into this, lust for a goddess.

Many times the goddesses have appeared to me. I have come to the point where they are not goddesses, but my friends. When we are with each other we talk like mortals. There is no divide.

Hopefully I will get to die a natural death at the end of this. Though knowing Link I will probably perish in battle.

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah, I had just finished the tenth chapter and did not expect to be writing this. Anyway, we now know that Obel served Ganondorf, and then was turned against him because he wanted to bed a goddess; all I can say is that men have fallen from lesser things. My challenge is still open. If you can name where Persephone comes into greek mythology you get to design a character in this story.


	13. Where Memories Collide

**Where Memories Collide, Lessons are Learned**

Hyrule Field was considered one of the most beautiful places known to Hylian kind. However, when you are facing down an army of bokoblins it kind of loses its charm. And Link defiantly found no charm in it. In fact at the moment he wished he could just raze the whole damn thing.

The one thing that kept him from it. The fact that he was standing in the middle of the field, with Obel and Persephone. And none of them were fireproof.

So he decided that drawing steel and going wilder than a deku baba with a cat in its sight was called for. And that is how the field went from being green with grass, to a grayish purple from the blood of many enemies.

Two weeks had passed since the events of the Arbiter's Grounds, and they had no goal. The Heroes had not appeared to Link in that time to give him direction to his next destination. In light of that he decided it would be a good idea to return to Kakariko and help with the rebuilding while he could.

Obel had been against it at first, though in the end he relented. There were many things he had left there that would benefit the group in the future. Plus he had not imbibed a glass of good Kakarikan ale in too long.

* * *

><p>The fires had ended only days ago. Since the village had been built of old wood, instead of becoming a raging inferno it had mostly smoldered until the buildings became unlivable. Some buildings had already started to rise from the rubble, while those that had escaped damage were being refurbished.<p>

Several of the survivors came up to Link and Obel and welcomed them back. Obel at some point trailed off and Link really didn't try to figure out where he went. He waved at Lita and some of the other village children who seemed to have perked up some since the last of the bodies had been buried.

He didn't know why he seemed to be at peace in this place, after what had happened. Looking around people were laughing as they worked. They had not forgotten what had happened; yet they had accepted that it had happened.

Link set himself on course to the smithy. Entering it he felt cold. Turning to the forge he stared forlornly at the coals that had been cold since that day. Out of just a want to have some normalcy he started cleaning and lighting the forge. In an hour the coals were ready for work that would most likely never happen.

"It has been a hard few months here Link, we didn't know if you were going to return."

Link turned around and saw the village elder. Morcan was not really that old; he was only about forty-three years old, however he was the wisest man in the village.

"I have no direction at the moment. I do not expect to be here long, me and Obel still have a long ways to go," Link looked at the man he had known for so many years, "Is there anyone else in town that knows how to work a forge. It is not respectful to Garth to let it sit cold like this."

"We felt that it should be your place to work the forge in his stead."

"I will not be here that long, I still have to find justice for those who died here. I also plan to end the tyranny that has been held over this land for so many years. One day I may, but not yet."

Morcan looked at Link with eyes that showed some displeasure, but at the same time radiated understanding, "Justice is the most honorable thing to search for, and I can not stop you from searching. I wish you would reconsider…"

"You can not talk me out of this. I have already begun my quest. I will work the forge until the time comes that I shall leave. I am glad that my parents did not have to witness this."

"That reminds me, there was a man that walked in from the field not more than a week after you left. He stood at the foot of your mother's grave. He told me that when you returned to look for him in Castle Town. He said his name was Jericho, and that he came from Martal."

"Is there anything else that may help me recognize him?"

"He carried a rifle. That is a fairly distinctive weapon here in Hyrule. Be careful though, some of the men had trailed him before he got here while they were scouting for any other Lizalfos. He literally beat a pack of wolfos to death with his bare hands. If he wants to kill you, you may not survive it."

* * *

><p>Jericho did not like cities. So many people crowded into such a small space, it just wasn't natural. He finally knew how claustrophobia felt.<p>

Martal did not have any great cities; the capital had a permanent populace of around three hundred people. He didn't know how long he could take this. Half the people here weren't even Hylian. Passing by a monster he kind of recognized as a Dark Nut he made one mistake. He opened his mouth.

"Well if anything I can always beat that thing into a pulp and call my time here happier."

Next thing he knew the road was rushing up to meet him as he finished an arc that would make arrows jealous. Here the Dark Nut had made two mistakes.

1. He had just hit the finest soldier to ever come out of the land of Martal.

2. He didn't kill the finest soldier to ever come out of the land of Martal.

Jericho picked himself up off the ground and cracked his neck. Turning on his heel he stared the offender in the eyes. Drawing his blade he smiled politely at the thing.

Minutes later the Dark Nut was crying for its mother, everyone decided that it would be prudent to give this stranger his space, and he actually found an inn with a room for rent.

* * *

><p>AN: Again Jericho has proved his is the greatest badass ever. One thing I should have mentioned in his monologue. He was a sergeant. Nobody screws with the sarge. Anyway, my original plan had been for a bulbin to deliver this lesson in manners, however due to the insistance of a female reader (go ahead and laugh, I can't resist a lady anything she wants, it is something that has got me in trouble more than once.) it became a Dark Nut. Link though is going to have a trip getting to Castle Town. Most people would not want to go to the stronghold of the person they are supposed to kill before they are ready. The contest is still open. Leave a review with the info, or send me a PM.


	14. An Enemies Front Yard

**An Enemies Front Yard**

Link and his group stayed in Kakariko for a few days, then they started out for Castle Town. Most people would have said that it was insane to hide right under the nose of your opponent. Unless Ganondorf suddenly decided to start taking a walk through the streets for the first time in close to a hundred and fifth teen years then the three would be safe.

Obel had been interested by the appearance of a Martalian in Kakariko. Martalians were originally from Hyrule, however due to there views on the future of weapons there were somewhat scorned and called idiots. Taking extreme offense the groups that believed in the new developments traversed the mountains south of the Ordona Province of Hyrule and found a country that was in the possession of a group of monsters that had taken it over from the more human inhabitants. Fighting a war that lasted ten years the Hyrulians defeated the monsters and claimed the land naming it after the first soldier to die on the Hyrulian side, Marcus Martalas.

Link and Persephone had been interested, Persephone more so than Link due to her larger reserve of patience. It had made an interesting story for the few days that it took to cross the field to reach the south gate of Castle Town. What had interested Link the most were the old campsites and the corpses of monsters that were in various stages of decomposition.

"Most of these were done by a blade. It makes me wonder if it was a single person or a group of people," Link mused with wonder.

"Whoever did this was powerful, and knew his way around a sword," Obel agreed.

Persephone remained silent through the exchange. In fact she actually felt somewhat sick. The princess was not used to being around death, it was one of the problems of being royalty; she had been shielded from most of real life.

The corpses became less and less common, while live monsters became the reciprocal. Link in just a few days had found out just how good of a warrior he was. No matter how many were felled it seemed that ten monsters took their place. Until of course Link got mad enough to rip a Lizalfos head off with his bare hands, a feat not even he knew he could do.

* * *

><p><em>Link stood there with the Master Sword held tight in his hand. Persephone was in a trance as she stood outside of a ring made of fire. A strange man lay unmoving off to his right.<em>

_Looking up he saw a man that inspired panic in his very soul. Ganondorf. The King of Thieves. The King of Evil. And the very reason that he was here._

_With a small breath Link rushed the Gerudo with his blade held straight in front of him. Just as Ganon went to deliver his blow Link dove and drove his blade into the King of Evil's groin, cleanly severing the femoral artery and striking a mortal wound. However due to the Triforce of Power it was not the grievous wound it should have been. _

_Before Ganon could recover a sword tip pierced his heart. All that was heard was a laugh as the Gerudo man delivered a roundhouse blow to Link's head._

* * *

><p>"LINK, WAKE UP. PLEASE WAKE UP."<p>

"WHAT THE HELL?"

Persephone breathed a sigh of relief, "For a second we thought the world of dreams had claimed you."

Link really didn't have an answer for her. Even before the Heroes first came to him he had not really had many dreams. None like what he had just experienced.

"Link, what did you see in your dream," Obel asked in concern for his young charge.

"Ganon."

No more was said. Persephone withdrew into Link's shadow since they were to enter Castle Town around noon. Obel had given Link a set of clothes to hide who he was, which Link wore a little uneasily.

It was perhaps the least intelligent thing that the youth had ever done but it wasn't the dumbest by far. Throwing that bomb into the bin of used coals last year was definitively the dumbest.

* * *

><p>Jericho stretched as he woke. He had actually slept fairly well. Better than he had in many years. Of course he had been kind of worried about Tera.<p>

"I find some solace in the fact that you can find rest. I still feel sorrow for you."

"Though I am unsure why, I forgive you Farore. When I last saw you, old memories showed themselves. None were pleasant. Nor were they wanted," The man said in a voice that he rarely used.

Farore looked up at him with emerald eyes that bespoke thanks for the forgiveness that had been bestowed upon her, "He is not so far from here. Look for a man who stands almost as tall as a Dark Nut and you shall have found Link."

"I thank you for allowing me to be reunited with my son."

Jericho turned to look at the middle goddess, but she had already left. Then Jericho did something that he had not done since his childhood. He collapsed in the floor and cried.

* * *

><p>AN: Like father, like son. So Link is not a weakling. Anyways there is a winner to my challenge. Persephone is indeed the wife of Hades and queen of the underworld. Now, Cameron, I need you to try to contact me by PM if possible to work out the details of the character and where it shall come into play.


	15. The Consuming Flames

**The Consuming Flames**

Link had been to Castle Town many times since he had become Garth's apprentice. He helped guard the group, and he looked for wares they could use back in Kakariko. That didn't mean he still didn't like the place.

It had always seemed sort of crowded. Everyone hurrying off to here or there without paying attention to the world around them, even when they bumped into someone they ignored the world unless it really pertained to them.

Persephone watching from Link's shadow found it a little comforting. She was used to being around a large number of people all the time, and felt sort of self-conscious when in a small group.

Obel had lived here for many years in the past, so he really didn't have much of an opinion one way or the other. Though in his day the place was a little more vibrant. Thus the price evil demands. The world's beauty.

Link had retrieved his old sword to take in place of The Sword of the Stars since it was a it less conspicuous hanging from someones back than the goron forged blade. Link somewhat preferred this sword for one reason. It had belonged to his father when he had been an adventurer.

It suddenly occurred to him that he never thought that he would be doing what his father had done for most of his life. Link had never had what people called wanderlust. He had been content with working the old forge in Kakariko, getting married, and settling there like most people did.

Putting thoughts of his life away for the moment he started helping Obel locate an inn that had a room that they could rent. Persephone had assured them that it was quite comfortable in Link's shadow so she could sleep there and promised not to look while they were dressing or undressing. The two men believed her. Why not, they did have much they could do unless they wanted to reveal her and turn all of Hyrule against them. The Twilight Wars had left a lasting impression on the land.

Eventually they did find a room they could afford to rent. Link had been a little queasy when the desk clerk told them the sum. Fifty rupees a night was highway robbery to someone who had never stayed in an inn before.

* * *

><p>Jericho watched the beast of a man pay the clerk and then head towards the stairs to their room. While waiting for Link and Obel he had made the rounds of all the inns and found that this one, The Lost Goddesses, was the only one that had any rooms for rent in the whole city. So chances were when they arrived they would rent a room here rather than camp outside the city walls.<p>

Obel was definitely an impressive specimen of the human race. He stood at least 6'8" tall, and he had to have weighed around three hundred pounds. And most of it looked to be muscle.

Link though, was built a lot like him. Link stood about 5'11" while Jericho stood 5'6" tall. Link had a medium build as did Jericho. Though Link had black hair and Jericho was blond. Come to think of it Tera had also been blond. Hmmm. Strange thing there though unimportant.

Jericho could tell that Link was his son beyond a shadow of a doubt. He was also Tera's son. He had the same piercing blue eyes that had made men cower on the field of battle. Those came from him. He had high sharp cheekbones that gave him a somewhat soft looking face. Those came from Tera. The way he was built was from the father. The grace from the mother.

Jericho came to himself suddenly.

"Picking out stuff I recognize about him will only send me into depression. I need to focus on my goal here. Lead Link toward the old temples to gain that which he needs."

He had managed to get the wording right finally for where he was to send them first. This could be fun...

* * *

><p>Link had been aware of the man watching them the whole time they had stood in the common room. As they ascended the stairs Link mentioned it to Obel.<p>

"More than likely that was the man we came here to seek. If so we should tread lightly and let him come to us," the large warrior said in a quiet voice.

"I agree. He looked dangerous just sitting there, I have a feeling that he is the one responsible for the carnage out in the field."

The group continued on to the room in silence to avoid someone over hearing them. Both knew they the walls had eyes and ears. If you went to an inn someone was eavesdropping on your conversations. Looking for information that could lead to profit for them.

Upon arriving at the room Link was impressed. He had expected a rundown hovel, however it was apparent that the owner of the establishment had some pride in his business. The two beds looked clean. The walls were painted a soft grey. The floor was smooth without any boards trying to pull up. In all, it was worth the cost.

"How would be the best way to tell him who we are, Link?"

"Well, Obel, he was hanging around my mother's grave a good bit while he was in Kakariko. I believe that if I say I am the son of Tera he might recognize us for who we are."

* * *

><p>Jericho slept soundly again that night. Obel did as well. Even Persephone was completely oblivious to the world.<p>

Link wasn't. He was dreaming again

* * *

><p><em>Link watched two men fight. Their sword blades clashing into each other like thunder. Neither giving nor gaining ground. It was a true deadlock.<em>

_The larger man had olive green skin and a crimson mane of hair that was rich and full. He wore an outdated style of plate armor that protected almost every inch of his being. His blade was at least six foot long and straight as the wind blows the trees._

_The smaller man had deeply tanned skin. His hair was a dirty blonde color that seemed to flow like water as he moved. He wore but a simple green tunic with a mail underlining. His blade was only four and a quarter foot long, however it had already left rents in the large man's armor._

_It suddenly hit Link what was going on. It was a memory. He faintly recognized the man as the Hero of the Desert. The fiercest among the Heroes. That meant that the large man was Ganon._

_'Strange,' Link thought, 'This man seems to be younger than Ganondorf has ever been portrayed.' _

_Link started to remember the story of the Battle of the Thirty Rises._

_The Hero of the Desert and the King of Evil battled for thirty sunrises. Both were near death due to the length of their conflict. Yet neither would give up. Their blades twirled in the waxing and waning lights and never ceased. Only the hate they held for each other kept them going._

_Suddenly Ganondorf's head fell to the ground. His body soon followed. The Hero stood there and looked as is he had never started fighting._

* * *

><p>Link opened his eyes as he sat up. He looked around the room. Persephone had left his shadow when they went to sleep saying that it wasn't that comfortable in it. Obel was still asleep in the chair he had fallen asleep in the night before. Standing Link grabbed his shirt off of the bedpost and put it on.<p>

He delicately shook the Twili girl awake, then he smacked the warrior upside the head to wake him. When Obel got to sleep he slept no matter what. Persephone made a couple of small noises as she wakened and stretched.

"Good morning," she said merrily.

"Morning," Obel chimed sullenly.

"Good noon to both of you. I didn't realize we were that tired. Maybe we should stay here more often," Link playfully quipped.

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter took awhile since I just got my own laptop. I also had to put open office on it since I can't find a copy of word that will run on it. Anyway, next chapter the badass and the hero meet. The princess gets a look at a man who she swears is the Hero of Light and Twilight. The next chapter will also be the last one where Obel will be alive. I am kind of sad about that, but if I put it off I don't think I could stand to do it. Anyways, the reason I mention that is I don't know how I should kill him. Please review and give me a way so that I can assuage my conscience.


	16. Farewell to Friends

**Farewell to Friends**

Link sat at the small table in the common room of the inn. He had been sitting at the same table at the same time every day for three days. In that same time period the man they suspected was the person they were supposed to meet sat a table closer everyday. Today he sat at the next table over**, **if the pattern continued they would meet tomorrow.

Link had hedged his bet on this man, and it looked like it was starting to pay off. Link promptly stood up at the eighth hour like he had been doing. Most of the patrons figured he had been used to a real structured life and was in the habit of doing things like that. That was partly true, but unimportant.

Walking up the stairs he sneezed rather loudly twice. The signal the two had worked out to tell each other that it was safe to open the door. Link watched the door ease open and stepped in curtly. It payed to be cautious when your mortal enemy could get a wild hair and decide to leave the castle for the first time in over a century. Even if he doesn't know who you are.

Obel looked him right in the eyes, "Tomorrow like we expect?"

"Just like we expect."

Persephone looked up at the two. So far she was the only one that was even remotely relaxed during their stay. Of course there was the fact that she had not ever been in any of the situations that either of the two warriors had. Having found no interest in the conversation she returned to the book she had been reading.

"If what we believe is true he will probably try to get us to meet him in the field to talk. If so we should accept. Somehow I feel that it will not be the best meeting ever," Link said evenly.

"I agree."

* * *

><p>Jericho cleaned the barrel of his rifle one last time. Even though he had not fired it in a good amount of time dust still settled in the barrel, and when fired could cause erosion when the hot gasses traveled the length of the barrel.<p>

Setting it aside he stood up. As his back popped he felt everyone of his forty five years. He thought repeatedly that maybe he should have just told Farore that he was too old for this kind of thing. He would have been lying though believe it or not he was still the best Martal had to offer the world.

He picked up the crooked blade he carried. Looking down at it he remembered how he had acquired it. Okay maybe acquired was going a little far. Been given was more like it, by Nayru. He had no idea why the goddess would give him a sword when he had no connection to her. But she had, and it was perhaps the best blade he had used in his life.

Buckling it on he picked up his rifle and went downstairs and sat at the table link had been sitting at the past few days. At the tolling of the sixth hour his son descended the stairs and sat across from him. Amazingly that part of his plan had worked. Would the next?

"You are Link of Kakariko?"

Link didn't look at him straight on, but he still looked at him, "I am Tera's son."

"Your mother was a good person, I knew her years ago when she lived in Martal. I helped her family pack up its things to move to Hyrule. It was her, her father, and a good friend of theirs named Garth. He was a monk in the Temple of the Golden for many years."

"I miss her. The great sickness took her after a month, my father held on just a bit longer. I never knew my grandfather, Garth was killed during the Lizalfos raid on Kakairiko about three months ago. You have been looking for me. Why?"

Jericho looked at the young man, so many sorrows in such a short time, "I am Farore's paladin, I was sent to guide you to the Temples of Old. There are things hidden in them that you will need in the coming battles. Meet me at the spring of Lanayru one week from now. There I will tell you how to reach the Forest Temple."

With that Jericho stood and left to get his stuff together. It would only take a few hours for him to reach the spirit spring, but he was getting a little crowded here. Better to camp out with a light spirit than have to beat another person senseless because they were under the impression that his purse was theirs.

* * *

><p>"One week at Lanayru's spring. Well it is better than one week at the top of Death Mountain. Though it will still take us a couple of days to get down there. The only location that gives access to the lake is over the Great Bridge of Hylia. It would be best if we left in the morning after a rest," Obel stated after Link told him what Jericho had said.<p>

"Might as well get one more nights' worth of sleep. We leave at the tolling of the fifth hour," Link informed his companions.

Little did they know what would happen.

* * *

><p>As they left The Lost Goddesses Link noticed that the place was just quiet. Way to quiet for a city of its size. Then Obel started to worry. He had lived in Castle Town for many years, and there was always something going on.<p>

They kept moving towards the main gates to leave when a voiced stopped them dead in their tracks.

"Sir O'belleath, you are still alive. I thought that only myself possessed imortality. It matters little I come for the whelp."

Both men turned around and saw before them a giant with olive colored skin. Ganondorf, the tyrant emperor of Hyrule.

"Link, run. As it is you will not stand a chance against him," Obel ordered Link as he drew forth his large blade.

Link was hesitant, "What makes you think you stand a chance?"

"I don't, but you are the one that needs to survive. Besides I have wandered this world longer than I should have, also I made a promise to a certain carrot topped goddess many years ago. Now is as good a time as any to keep it."

Link was confused for a second before he put together, "Die well my friend. Tell Din she probably found the best person to share immortality with."

With that Obel watched as his charge ran to safety. When he could no longer see him he turned back toward the Emperor.

"Many years ago I served you well, now I fight to delay you. I only ask that you make it swift for me."

Ganon looked at his former servant and nodded, "As a reward for the service you did for me so many years ago I will make your death swift and painless."

Drawing the fearsome blade from the sheath at his hip he slowly approached Obel. Obel took the initiative and charged his former ruler and delivered a blow to his stomach that sent him reeling.

The two traded blows for several minutes. Both were injured. Obel suddenly opened himself as he stabbed forth into Ganon's stomach. The second his blade hit there was a piercing yell from the Gerudo who swung his blade and left Obel's head in the dust stirred by their fight.

Ganondorf was not a sentimental person, but this man had served him well at one time. Never mind that he had just ruined his plans for getting the Triforce of courage.

"Take his body to the royal undertakers, have them make him a coffin worthy of a king."

He looked down at the body once more then turned on his heel. His first time out of the castle in a long time hadn't been wasted at least.

* * *

><p>AN: So Obel was in love with Din. Don't get any ideas about me, even I didn't know where this was going to end up. Fits though. There was more I was going to include in this chapter, but with the events that unfolded it just didn't seem right to put them in there. Forgive me for what I have done. Obel will be included in Din's narrative when I get there. So he isn't totally gone.


	17. Innocence Lost

**Innocence Lost**

Link ran. What else could he do? Obel had just sacrificed himself to the man he was fighting against. He could hear Persephone crying from within his shadow, and it made him wonder why he felt no sorrow.

Reality snapped back as he slid under the butt of a spear. Turning his head as he slid on the smooth cobblestones he recognized the shape of a man. An Elite. Obel had warned Link about the Hyrulean Elites. Trained to combat him from an early age, they would not hesitate to kill him if that was the only recourse.

Obel had warned him that at some point he would have to fight another human, and would most likely have to kill them. Link had wanted to avoid this. He had no wish to take a fellow human life. He was a slayer of monsters, not of men. Yet somehow he managed to draw his sword and twist around to stop on one knee.

"Well young warrior, Sir O'belleath was a legend among our ranks. Let us see if he gave you any semblance of training," the man said mockingly.

'Don't give in to your fear, that will only make it harder to fight,' Link thought to himself as he brought his blade up. Sliding his feet apart slightly he drew into a fighting pose, ready for the strike.

Silence held the streets, then the man moved. Everything seemed to be in slow motion, and Link barely caught himself swinging and cutting through the man's chest. There had been no resistance from the armor the soldier, if that is what he could be called, had been wearing. Looking down he noticed that at some point he had exchanged his father's blade for the Sword of the Stars.

He looked at the corpse that lay in front of him. It was disconcerting.

Turning and sheathing his sword he sprinted. He several times was forced to stop and fight, even kill several times, before he made it to the gate. Apparently not expecting him to have made it this far they had felt no reason to close the massive wooden portal, and Link had never been so glad to have been underestimated before.

Hearing pursuit behind him he searched for an escape route. Surveying the land around him he noticed a hole in the cliff nearby. Peering down into it he saw the waters of Zora's River. Being a logical person Link would usually not have done what he did. Usually though he didn't have a whole section of the Hyrulean Army trained to kill him in particular chasing him. So he jumped, fifty feet, into freezing cold water, and forgot he couldn't swim that well.

Kakariko did not have a large body of water nearby, so swimming was not high on the priority list.. Link had done some diving in the spirit spring to retrieve some things children had thrown in there as a joke, including several swords (In reality Link believed that those were done by some of the more pacifistic elements of the village.). He could keep himself on top of the rushing waters, but that was it. With a prayer to the goddesses he let the river take him.

* * *

><p>Opening his eyes Link realized that he was 1) alive, and 2) on solid ground. Sitting up he took stock of his surroundings. He was on a small peninsula. There was grass. There was a fire going. And he was not wearing anything more than his hat and tights.<p>

Somewhat alarmed he stood and spun towards where the sound of the fire crackling was coming from and found Persephone smoothing out the last of Link's shirts and finishing cooking a fish of some sort. She looked over and smiled at him and picked up the three layers of clothing she had stripped from him.

"These are dry now, but I think I like you better in your green skirt," She said giggling.

"Its a tunic. Not a dress. Not a skirt. A tunic," Link growled slightly.

Rummaging around in the never endless storage space that was the bag, Link could not come up with a better name for it no matter how hard he tried, he retrieved the tunic and its underlining of mail. Shrugging on the shirt that Persephone had dried, he steeled himself as he retrieved the mail byrnie. It was fairly comfortable once he had it on, but getting it on entailed several minutes of being painfully pinched. However he was able to get it on without blood shed. The green over tunic was no problem.

Thankfully his sword had remained in its sheath, so he didn't have to worry over that. Though one thing did puzzle him. How the hell did his hat stay on his head after jumping in a river? He would of believed Persephone had found it and put it back on him, if it hadn't been in the exact same position it was in before jumping off the cliff. That could wait to be discovered, where they were was the pressing issue.

"Persephone, you wouldn't happen to know where we have landed?"

The Twili girl giggled as she looked up at Link, "I am not even from Hyrule, and yet I know its geography well enough to know that almost every stream or river runs into Lake Hylia. I figure that we are not to far from that spirit spring."

Link turned somewhat red with embarrassment. Of course he knew that all water flowed into Lake Hylia. How long had he been unconscious, why had Persephone decided to strip him, and who was that watching them from the back of the cave?

Link did not stop to think. Grabbing his blade from its sheath he charged the back of the cave only to come face to face with Obel.

"What the hell?"

Instead of the slightly ragged man he had known for so long, there in front of him stood a man who looked as though he was the epitome of knighthood. The only reason that he recognized him was the face.

"I told you that I had made a promise to Din. I will not be here long so we must talk succinctly. I am indeed now Din's... Well since there is no precedence for this we are trying to figure out whether husband or lover meet the requirements. Anyways. You have been here for just a few hours. We left just hours after he did so you are here extremely early to meet Jericho. I want you to go to the other side of the lake. There will be revealed to you a part of your quest that will be of the utmost importance."

"Ok, but you are really dead. I saw your head hit the ground as I was running. Even as the lover of the goddess of power you shouldn't be able to be here," the youth said with disbelief and conviction.

"I was given powers befitting my station. I am now the guardian of the Sacred Realm. Me and Din played on a loophole that all immortal beings must have a true role, so I was given one that befit me. Now don't think this is the last you will be seeing of me," with that the newly instated Guardian of the Sacred realm faded into the slightly dense air.

Link didn't realize he was laughing till he felt Persephone slap him firmly across the face.

"What is the joke I am missing," she asked in a way that made Link wince slightly.

"Obel died to help us and get some peace from me, yet in his new godly position he is not going to ever get a break."

With a confused look on her face the Twili girl shook her head and went back to the fire to finish cooking their meal.

* * *

><p>Link had decided to wait till morning to leave for the opposite shore to give him time to rest and recover from the previous days events. Eventually though he got Persephone into his shadow and started swimming.<p>

Due to the last four months being spent fighting monsters and training it didn't take him long to reach the first island he had seen and decided to use as a stop to rest and gather his bearings. Four months. Four months ago he had lost the last bit of family he felt like he had, even if Garth had not been related by blood he had still been like an uncle to Link.

He shook off the memory and turned to the east to search for the next island. He found it without problem and started swimming. Again he reached the stop quickly, set his next destination in mind and started towards it.

About mid morning he finally reached the eastern bank. Dragging himself out of the water he went a little ways up the beach and then collapsed. The last island had been about a half a mile away from where he ended up, no that far when walking, but while swimming it was torture.

Several hours later Link opened his eyes to a view of the twilit sky he never had stopped to look at. He felt something hugged up snugly against him and turned his head to spot Persephone cuddled up next to him. He gently extricated himself from the girl and looked around. The Princess had gotten another fire going and was slowly mud-baking a fish for their morning meal. Reaching into the bag (he really needed to think of a good name for it) he pulled out one of their blankets and covered the teen up.

Link had always liked the night. It had kind of an indescribable beauty to it. It settled upon the land a peace that seemed like a sin to break. That was why he had always chosen to wake in the early morning, before even the time known as predawn to do his chores, see his family's graves, and to practice his skills. Even now he kept with his nighttime practices.

He slowly drew the Sword of the Stars from its sheath and held it in front of his face. Turning the star metal blade he rested the flat on his forehead in a salute to the sword-masters who had come before him. Then without notice he whipped the sword into an under-hand strike and quickly followed up with a low slice. Without missing a beat he drew into a shallow stab and came back with an ascending spin. Going into a over-head swing he finally ended his sequence with a reversed-grip stab. Very few had ever been able to follow any of his movements in a duel, however when in a real fight all thoughts of form went out the window.

Link fought like a beast. He felt nothing except a will to survive and a want to protect others. Many of the villagers thought he should have gone for a knighthood, however that was not what Link sought. He liked the simple life of a blacksmith. Though he had thought of moving to Swordhaven to become a swordsmith, he had never really considered it as an option. Kakariko was where he had thought he belong for many years, but now he didn't feel that he belonged in one place.

He shrugged off his feelings. It was only twilight, so there was still sometime to get some actual rest before he tried to find this all important thing he was supposed to find.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, this Link can't swim that well, and he completed what looks to be about a five mile swim in just a few hours. Anyways, mud-baking, that is where you take kind of clay-like mud and pack a cleaned fish in it and place it inside the fire itself. The clay acts as an oven. The whole process is a bit outdated and frowned upon with all the hype about avoiding germs on your food.

Anyways, due to being kind of called out on the time skips by one of my friends, I have decided to explain them. Instead of giving you what happens in between the chapters, I want you to make it up in your own mind. I want you to ask the question "What could have happened here for this to occur in the chapter?" "Why is this occurring, what events caused it?". I rather like the ability to kind of involve yourself with a story more than just reading and feeling a predefined emotion. I want to create a fan fiction that people can create fan fictions of to fill in the blanks. That is why I am usually so appreciative of reviews, it tells me I am succeeding in making people happy.


	18. A Guide

_A/N: I recently lost my computer due to a dog using it as a fire hydrant, well it could be fixed, but it just isn't worth the time and money. I will admit to having neglected poor Persephone. So here is a chapter that is dedicated mostly to her plights. Really not many considering the person she has been paired up with._

* * *

><p><strong>A Guide<strong>

Persephone woke about the time the sun started rising. Looking over to the fire which had burned down to embers mostly she let a small bit of power that swept the mud brick that held the fish that would be breakfast loose. With this action she started, hiding in a shadow was easy, but this she had never encountered before.

Wonder filled her, was this the power of that piece of stonework? Could it allow her access to magics that were beyond her wildest dreams? How could she learn to harness it?

As she sat in awe she heard someone giggle. Link rarely laughed at all, even when he was in high spirits. She was sure that she didn't utter it. And even when he was with them Obel always gave out a booming laugh.

Turning slowly the teen saw a faint image of an imp with stone horns. Or was that some sort of headdress. Unable to tell the Princess stood and approached the image.

"Who are you, what are you doing here?"

"Tubai, no kun leia mas," the image replied. (What, do you not recognize me?)

"Wait, you speak twilian? I am surprised, that means you must have be a twili," Persephone said to the thing.

"Li hun c twa qu Midna." (I am the Twilight Queen Midna.)

Persephone had several things go through her head. 1) Could this be the last Twili to cross the divide between the realms? 2) Is this really the person who saved two worlds, and defeated the greatest threat of any realm alongside the Hero of Light and Twilight? And 3) How was she here?

"Why are you here, I could understand Obel coming back for a few moments. You have been dead for generations, I truly not understand."

"Li hun fy ut teih yse c hse color." (I am here to teach you to use the Fused Shadows.)

* * *

><p>Persephone woke in a world of white fog. She blinked to clear her head of whatever was clouding it. She had never experienced anything like it.<p>

"Now that you have finally come to your senses might we begin?"

Looking up the girl was amazed. Instead of the imp that had appeared before her before she fell unconscious, there stood a woman of impeccable beauty. Her ash gray skin contrasted smoothly with the black clothing that covered her figure. Tattoos not unlike the ones that adorned her own body shimmered with an azure light.

"Great queen I do not know what to say to all of this," Persephone said curtsying deeply.

"Nothing, and call me Midna. I have not held the position of queen in many lifetimes. Now to elaborate on this place. This is a realm of… not a whole lot. There is me, and there is you. Nobody that can be hurt by an accident, by an unintentional movement, or by just plain idiocy. Here where the man I loved became the Hero that I fought beside, I shall teach you to harness the power that I myself wielded during the Twilight War."

Without really realizing it the young princess was suddenly swept upin learning a magic that had been lost to the Twili since time long past. She learned to project fields of energy that could destroy enemies with little effort. She shifted herself in to a giant warrioress that towered over all in this realm, her form when under the true power of the Fused Shadows. She learned to create the portals that she took for granted in the Twilight realm as having always been there, and to use them to travel.

"You have done well. You seem to want to know this more for how it can help Link than how you could use it for yourself; even I was not so selfless in the beginning. I learned it because I wanted to be able to make sure people saw me as a ruler, the trouble it has caused me," the former ruler remarked.

"You were one of the greatest rulers in twili history. Even I do not look to match you in that respect," Persephone told to a woman she had admired her whole life.

Midna smiled kindly, "The key to being a great ruler is to listen. Let the people tell you what they think they need. Sort through what they tell you for what they truly need. I learned this during my time as the Hero's companion. Our time here is at an end for now, remember what you have learned of magic, as well as of ruling."

* * *

><p>Link woke a little groggy and irritated at the dawning sun. He never let the sun rise before him, how dare it assume it had the right. Standing he looked around, and saw Persephone laying in a heap a few yards away.<p>

Before he could think he went from a half laying position to having bounded the two or three steps to the girls side. Gently gripping her arms he drug her into his lap. Concern loosened its grip somewhat when he saw that she was still breathing steadily. However that didn't mean he was going to relax any.

"Link, nu ib cul por," Persephone said weakly, not realizing that she was talking in twili. (Link, why are you holding me?)

Link looked down at her puzzled, "You seem to have forgotten that in this realm I can only understand Hylian. But if you want to know why I am holding you tell me why you were laying on the ground looking like you were half-dead."

It was an almost touching scene, however Persephone knew that the concern that Link held for her was not that of a lover, but more that of a brother. She was ok with that, though the Hero of Light and Twilight and the Twilight Queen had fallen in love with each other during a journey that lasted only six months, even they knew that they could not be together.

"I am fine, though I know more than I did when I fell asleep."

* * *

><p><em>AN: I really didn't know where to take this, but I think I did fairly well. This is really just filler, though it is significant. I am writing this on my grandfather's computer like I did when I started, however that doesn't mean that I will be cranking out one every day or two like in the beginning. As I have gone on the characters have taken a life of their own in my head. I keep having to tell Obel to leave the alcohol alone, not been successful yet, but I'm trying._


	19. The Princess of Destiny pt 1

_A/N: Hello my loyal readers. If you have noticed that these notes have become a little light hearted please mark it down to having slept, usually I am ready to kill someone, especially after I get out of class. Down to business. I will now try to work into a more traditional chapter for this story. Due to the time frame of not being able to write anything I need ideas to get the wheels turning again. Again I point out that I write this for you the readers, if not I would just enjoy the story in my distorted mind. Send me ideas, or Link will never kill Ganon, and we wont find out who he is supposed to fall in love with._

* * *

><p><strong>The Princess of Destiny pt 1<strong>

After having made sure that Persephone had no lasting damage Link decided to get the fish ready. It really didn't take much effort. Take a large rock and smack the brick to break it, and then peel the broken pieces off to remove the skin and leave an edible fish.

"So you are sure you don't want to tell me what happened," Link asked the girl.

"It is my burden to bear so to speak, I never really questioned you when you fell unconscious," she retorted mockingly.

"I have had maybe a weeks worth of sleep in the last four months, why wouldn't I have the right to pass out every once in a while?"

At that the conversation was finished. Link new better than to press the issue, otherwise he might be treated to some of the Twilight realms, most imposing insults in a language he couldn't understand while in this realm.

Despite his waking up late Link decided to go into his forms. Standing with the blade touching his forehead he began to think as he unconsciously moved. Quick slash to the right, what did Obel mean by a part of his quest would be revealed here? Horizontal sweep to the left, why did Ganon decide to leave the castle? Jump strike followed by a rolling stab, how was he supposed to continue on with the loss of a man who was like a father to him these last months? Swing of the flat of the blade followed by a downward stab that drove the Sword of the Stars to the hilt in the ground, why him, why now, why?

Gathering himself and drawing his sword from the rich earth he noticed that instead of churning up silty earth, he had made a hole in what could only be described as a trapdoor. Cursing himself for having to discover this because he was upset he almost decided to stop this quest and return to the forge, but no, too much was riding on him finishing it.

Motioning to Persephone to enter his shadow he cautiously opened the trapdoor. Looking down the floor was only six feet down from the surface. Drawing his blade he dropped to the floor and took up a defensive stance. Having dealt with underground caverns and lethal spiders the size of a goron he wanted to take no chances. Drawing out a lantern he had found by an old shack in the Faron Woods, he lit the ancient wick and light filled the cavern.

For the most part the cavern seemed to be nothing more than a straight corridor, that is for the first hundred yards until he came to a pair of recessed passages. Never having had much luck with his sense of direction in an unknown area, and due to the fact he had an aversion to caves. When he was a toddler he and his father had been exploring a small cave just outside Kakariko, after getting hungry they turned around just as the entrance to the cave collapsed trapping them for a couple of days. Besides being half-starved when they got out they were unharmed. However he had avoided being underground since, he still didn't know how he managed to get through the Hero of Light and Twilight's tomb without freaking.

Deciding to go back he suddenly heard something that sounded like someone talking at the end of the left-hand corridor. All of a sudden something occurred to him. Wolves had the ability to see in low light conditions, and had extraordinary hearing, and he had the ability to shift between man and wolf.

Link really didn't enjoy the transformation much, it didn't hurt, per se, but it itched. It itched like someone who had gotten into a scrub patch. Of course suddenly gaining ten pounds of fur couldn't be pleasant. Telling Persephone the plan he drew out the silk package that held the Wolf Stone. Within seconds a black and white wolf stood where the youth had been.

* * *

><p>The fact that wolves usually had lighter steps than humans was not something that Link had considered, but he was decidedly thankful for it. As it was the tunnel seemed to go on straight for several yards, then would suddenly turn one way or another, sometimes making a double back, but not branching off. This was done more to make a series of kill zones rather than make the path confusing. So the chance of getting lost was low, however it also distorted the place the voices were coming from and made it hard to judge distance.<p>

About an hour after entering the cavern Link finally detected a small bit of lamplight, different from the small clumps of luminous lichens that grew underground. He also heard the sound of steel clad feet approaching his location. Noticing a small niche that would fit him easily he crawled into it. Holding his breath he watched a pair of men dressed in platemail walk by him, obviously on patrol. This confused Link, the last group to make use of platemail was the royal family's personal guard, and none of them were thought to have survived Ganondorf's take over of Hyrule.

He stayed in that niche for a few minutes after the guards had passed by to be safe. Silently exiting it he continued through the tunnel, shrinking back into the shadows whenever he thought he was in danger of discovery. At the moment he really envied the twili ability to literally shrink into shadows to avoid detection.

As he found the end of the tunnel in sight several sharp spear tips suddenly surrounded him. 'Well ain't this just great, I can't even sneak around as a wolf,' he thought as he surveyed his situation. Instead of fierce most of the guards seemed confused as to why there was a wolf sitting there serenely while they held it at spear point.

"What is going on here," an authoritative, yet definitively feminine, voice rang out.

"We have captured a…well we…umm… we captured a wolf. How it got down here is anyone's guess. What do you want us to do with it, Mistress Lelyan," one of the guards said hesitantly.

"You say you captured a wolf, yet it acts more like an overgrown dog. Though how it got down here is intriguing," the girl, Mistress Lelyan, mused.

Link during this exchange had been gathering himself for a good leap over one of the guards who held his weapon just a little too loosely. About the time a decision was reached about what to do about link he was sailing through the air in a very graceful arc.

"Stop that animal. It may be after the Princess!"

Link heard the last part, but it didn't sink in as he was currently engaged in running for his life. He gathered his thoughts about being human, why he should be human, that he was human, and instead of a black and white wolf there was a green clad man with a sword turning to meet the guards.

"WHAT IN THE GODDESSESS NAMES ARE YOU," said one of the guards as all turned tail and ran, all except for the young woman who held an arrow steady at Link's heart.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Link seems to do well with the women so far. No he is not going to be shot through the heart by this girl, there is a Bon Jovi song in that statement, though he will have to see how good of a smooth talker he is. Read. Review. Enjoy. And send me ideas._


	20. The Princess of Destiny pt 2

_A/N: When we last left our hero he was facing a woman with an arrow nocked and drawn. Yeah, how will Link get out of this one? He never has been much of a smooth talker. Of course the name of this chapter will give that information._

* * *

><p><strong>The Princess of Destiny pt 2<strong>

Link slowed his breathing to a minimum. He had been on the receiving end of a bow before, but never at this close of a range. Somehow he had decided to enter a cave, and look at where it got him.

"Who are you? How are you able to do what you did? Who sent you," the girl, she couldn't be more than a year younger than Link, requested in a tone that was overtly threatening.

"I…. What in the world," Link started as he noticed that the birthmark on the back of his right hand was glowing through the thick leather bracer, something that had never occurred before.

"He is the one I have been seeing in my dreams, the Hero that shall help to restore Hyrule to its former glory," a soft, almost inaudible in tone, voice seemed to flow into the air behind him, "He is of no threat to me Oronrá. Leave him in safety."

Link slowly turned, ever mindful of the steel arrowhead that never left his direction. Looking up he saw a woman that he would not expect to see underground. Dressed in a flowing dress that ended only an inch above the dirt floor, in colors that made her porcelain skin seem to stand out in the low light of the lanterns. Link had always been a quiet person, but this woman could have made anyone speechless.

Memories flooded Link's mind. Memories of a boy and girl no older than eleven playing in the gardens of a great castle, of a young queen who stood stolid in the face of adversity to try to save a kingdom that had all but fallen, and of a young girl who sailed upon a ship as the leader of several men. Memories of love, infatuation, and eternal friendship. He knew her without hearing her name.

"Zelda," he let out in a barely audible whisper, "The Lost Princess of Hyrule. You, whose family was forced to run in the wake of my antecedent's sacrifice. I know you now, as I have known you so many times before. My sword is yours."

Silence resounded off the earthen walls. Zelda stood serenely looking at Link. After a second he took a breath and withdrew his goron forged blade and laid it at the princess's feet.

"I do not seek your sword. I seek that which you have set out to find, Justice. Justice for so many lives that were lost to the tides of war. A war that lead to my family's fall from power. Tyranny is the bane of all but those in power. I thank you for your offer though," The princess said in a proud unbroken voice.

Gripping his sword he slowly brought it up to his face, and instead of resting the flat on his nose like he did for his sword work, he rested the edge lightly against his forehead, a sign of respect given only to royalty. Standing he sheathed the blade with little more than a thought.

Suddenly the other person in the room reminded everyone of her presence, " Can someone give me a little clue as to what is happening."

Zelda looked up, her cheeks somewhat red, "Oronrá, this is the Hero of Hyrule, Link. Link, this is my friend and body guard, Oronrá Lelyan."

"I am charmed to make the acquaintance of such a lovely lady," Link said bowing deeply, secretly hoping that she would ease down the arrow she had managed to keep drawn this whole time.

Snickering Oronrá finally eased the arrow down and replied, "Flattery with get you very little with me, though I do thank you for the compliment. I still don't trust you though. However, if Zelda believes you are of no threat, then I will leave you be, as long as you are of no threat."

* * *

><p>For several days Link was the center of attention. He was invited into several military briefings, introduced to several men who held high ranks, and general pushed prodded and questioned. This all lead to one conclusion. He had just located a growing rebellion.<p>

Link had never thought that there was any of the Royal Family left. Most people believed them to have died out over the last two hundred years. However the last of Hyrule's true rulers was working underground to try to reclaim her country. If impressed was what he was supposed to feel, well then he was out of the ordinary. Instead he felt concern. Ganon could destroy men with little effort; he had seen this first hand.

Many of the men who served the princess were descended from the guards that had managed to escape with the Royal Family to ensure their safety. Others had been recruited in secret; some had even been in Ganon's army. However one interested him more than any, a silent young man named Reoma Seeth.

The reason he had interest in him was simple. He was the descendant of the Hero of the Desert. One of the few descendants of a Hero period. This is mainly because the Heroes were scarred and driven to become anti-social by their ordeals, many were even murdered by ungrateful citizens and surviving minions of their enemies.

"You claim to be what, one of my ancestors successors," Reoma asked at one point.

He had been amazed when he was taken into what was known as the community cave. Here families were hidden away from the evil that ruled the surface. He felt some recognition when he heard the name of the cavern. The Haven. It was the name of a cave system located in a story he was told. A story of the fall of the Fallen Hero.

* * *

><p>"I must leave here today," Link informed Zelda.<p>

"Why, why must you leave? You offer me your blade, and later inform me you must leave," The princess demanded, her voice more than a little acidic.

"There is someone I must see to continue my journey. I will return from time to time, but only when the times are right," the Hero said, his voice even as if he was discussing this with an equal, not a noble.

Out of complete frustration Zelda stormed from the room without looking back as Oronrá entered. It was obvious by the look on her face she was somewhat flustered. She had been the first one Link told he was leaving so that she didn't hear a modified version of why from the rumors or an upset Zelda.

"I wish you would stay so we don't have to face her in this state," the bodyguard said in a somewhat pleading, somewhat understanding, and somewhat angry voice, "However I understand a little better, also I have something here for you."

Link approached her cautiously. The girl wasn't threatening, in fact she was rather pleasant and easy-going when she got to know you, but that didn't mean she wouldn't do nothing to stop him from leaving.

"What is it?"

Oronrá held up a long wooden box. Taking the initiative Link opened it to find a finely made longbow. It stirred memories in him.

"This bow has been used by many of the Heroes. Zelda does not even know it still exists, most people thought it was lost during the war. Part of my family recovered the Hero of Fallen Light's body, and the equipment that had not departed him, unfortunately this was all that remained," she said.

"I will use it well, thank you," Link replied with a hint of a shiver in his voice.

* * *

><p>"This is the trap you came through," Reoma told Link as they approached a beam of light inside a corridor.<p>

"I thank you for showing me the way out," Link replied graciously.

The guard showed him the hidden ladders that were recessed into the walls for storage. Managing to pull himself out of the hole Link closed the trapdoor and stood up. Looking over to a cave in a rock-face just a half a mile away from where he stood.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hopefully next chapter Jericho gets to explain the situation in more detail to Link. Man the 18nth of this month I will have been working on this fic for six months. Six months of a hero and a badass. It will be good to see the single deadliest person in Hyrule after three chapters._


	21. Guidance

_A/N: I have had major writer's block since the last chapter. I haven't even been able to write the little one shots I have started out writing. I plan to get this chapter and the next written and posted. I will then be taking a hiatus from my writing. So here we go with the chapter._

* * *

><p><strong>Guidance<strong>

Link made his way to the cave picking his way along rocky shore line and swimming through straights where he had to. He wasn't particularly fond of the activity, but he needed to get there.

He wasn't going to let himself fail now, now that there was more of a reason. Hyrule still had its monarchy living. Time was going to tell if he was going to succeed. But the present day left him full of sorrow for the way it was.

He finally reached the foot of a set of steps that lead up to the mouth of the cave. He stood there for several minutes getting himself ready for the events that he new were going to occur. No matter what though, he would follow through. Lest death take him first that was.

He knew that not all of the Heroes were successful in their quests. Some never survived the first steps. They weren't strong enough. Their blades rested in a pedestal in the Hall of Heroes, a memorial to those who had fallen. He was determined that his sword not reside next to theirs.

He turned to the pure water he stood in and examined what it reflected. His face had become lean, losing any fat that had remained. The beginnings of a slight beard shown as well. His cerulean eyes had taken an edge that not even the most hardened of soldiers could stare into. His skin had taken on a darker hue from the sun, darker than it had ever been in the canyon he called home.

He was far from the same person. Then he was a child dreaming of growing up, now he was a man wishing that he could go back to those days. It also occurred to him that he had turned eighteen a month ago without realizing it.

He continued to look at his reflection. The almost pristine green tunic, that no matter what damage it took, nor what ever tried to stain it, it was new at the end of the fight. The strange green hat, where it came into the legend was beyond even the greatest of historians. The bracers, never did they see damage, even when they stopped the sharpest of weapons when they were used. His dress seemed to live on its own.

Link took a deep breath and turned around. He still had time to give up this journey, to return to the forge and live out his life in relative peace. No, he wouldn't live with himself if he did. He started up the steps, a one way ticket to his destiny.

* * *

><p>"So the Hero arrives right on time, though alone. Where is your companion," Jericho asked as Link entered the cave.<p>

Link held his head up and looked the man in the eyes, "Right now he is probably feasting with the goddess Din. He gave his life to Ganondorf so that I could escape Castle Town. I have come so that you may tell me what my quest is."

Jericho appraised him. He was definitely a warrior. His gaze, his stance, even his words belied that fact. He was sure that if any Hero was to succeed, then it would be his son.

"You know that the Master Sword disappeared after The Fallen Hero took his last breath?"

"Yes that is the strangest part of the story. As far as I remember his is the only story where that occurred," Link replied.

"It is, but it didn't simply disappear. It shattered into six pieces. The pommel, the hilt, the cross guard, and the blade itself was split in thrice. All these pieces went to one of the old temples. One to forest, one to fire, one to water. That is the pommel, hilt, and the cross guard. The blade went to the three elder races. The Kokiri, the Gorons, and the Zoras. You must reassemble the Blade of Evils Bane if you wish to face the King of Evil."

Link listened in silence. The blade was broken, how. The Master Sword was the purest object there was. Only the goddesses themselves could separate it.

"I must find the pieces and reforge the blade?"

Jericho nodded. This sounded preposterous, even Jericho had trouble believing it. All Martalians knew that they were originally from Hyrule, and they maintained many of the same legends. The Master Sword itself was almost an object of worship. But that is what Farore had told him not a day yet before Link walked through the cave's entrance.

"So, do you Link, bearer of the Hero's Green, Holder of the Triforce of Courage, Defender of Those Who Seek Peace, take upon yourself the title of Hero of Hyrule and end the tyranny visited upon this land by he who is your mortal enemy by birth."

"I do."

"Then seek the pieces of the Sacred Blade, reforge it, and fight for those who cannot fight for themselves."

* * *

><p><em>AN: That was a very triumphant speech at the end. I am proud of myself. I had originally planned for this to be longer, but decided to cut it down to what you see here to prepare more content for the next chapter. Also I want to encourage people to read some of my other fics. Go to my author's page and there should be a full list of anything I have posted. And as always I am searching for new ideas, please send me some, I would hate to see this fic die to my writers block._


	22. Begginings

**Beginnings**

The trail to the Kokiri forest had long been hard to locate, the last person to walk it had been The Hero of Time. Link didn't even contemplate the number of years that added up to. But it was part of his quest so he found it.

The trail was little more than a deer path, but it was enough to follow. The trees seemed to bow out of his way as he continued, or that may have been just a trick of the light filtering through the canopy. He saw no animals though, and that caused him some reservations.

He was not nervous or even anxious as he walked through the thick brush. He knew that he would find no enemy in the forest, only the Kokiri themselves. And they held the first part of the blade.

The night after he met with Jericho he traveled to the Hall of Heroes for their council. All had been in agreement that this was unthinkable, but they also told him the only way to reforge the blade. He must find a blade to graft it to. There was discussion about this, The Sword of the Stars could not be used due to its particular temper, nor could just any blade forged in a smithy, only a blade that had seen adventure and battle could work. Though it pained him to do so he held forth his father's blade. The Heroes told him that it was the only sword that would do.

It hurt to know that he would lose this last heirloom of his family, but it tempered the hurt to know that it would help save the land.

* * *

><p>It took him the better part of a day to come to a fairly maintained rope bridge. If there was any doubt he was headed in the right direction this absolved them. He had only to prepare himself.<p>

He was about to head into one of the most sacred areas of Hyrule, it was somewhat overwhelming. Package that with it being the first home of the Hero of Time, and it was mind boggling.

He could feel Persephone shudder a little with anticipation in his shadow. Closing his eyes he started walking forward.

* * *

><p>He started to feel watched. Scenes of the sins he had committed in his quest to this point flashed before him. The men he had killed for his survival. He did not ignore these, he accepted them. Scenes of sorrow pounded upon him. The death of his family, Garth dieing in his arms, and Obel's head hitting the ground. He walked on. He knew that the forest was trying to keep him out, but he had to continue. Not for himself, but for Hyrule and its people.<p>

* * *

><p>It felt like hours passed as he crossed the bridge. Many times treacherous thoughts of turning around and abandoning the quest crept up but was defeated by his will. He fought on until it stopped. The last thing he saw before he collapsed were several beings the size of young children surrounding him.<p>

* * *

><p>Link felt something poke him in the side. Annoyed he waved his arm in the direction of the poking. Then it started coming from the other side. Irritated he opened his eyes and saw a green haired child looking right in his face.<p>

"Uh.. Hello," Link hesitantly said.

"EEEP," The face disappeared with a squeak.

Standing he took in his surroundings. He stood in a large clearing. Several stumps made up a series of small ground level houses. A small creek burbled serenely through the center. It was idyllic.

Looking around Link was unable to locate anyone. Not surprising, he was in a forest of eternal children. Fear is something they held of adults by nature. He was not offended by this, everyone had their own nature.

Spotting a treehouse about a quarter of the way through the hamlet he walked towards it. Climbing up the old ladder he entered the small structure. The inside was somewhat decrepit, obviously not maintained in a good while. But he knew who it had belonged to before he had climbed up here.

Turning around he saw a break in the cliff walls. Jumping down he began towards the opening. He had to this point been sure of what was around him, Now though he was unsure.

Reaching a small meadow with a gigantic tree in the center he looked around trying to locate someone.

"_**Why hast thou invaded this forest**_**?**"

"Hello," Link asked confused.

"_**Whom are ye who hast invaded this place of peace?**_," the mysterious voice asked again

"I am Link, The Hero of Hyrule. I search for the leader of the Kokiri," He proclaimed in a steady voice.

"_**You would claim the name of a son of the forest, one whose destiny lead him outside this forest? What does thou seek? Speak quickly.**_"

"I seek the part of the Blade of the Master Sword that was given to the Kokiri, and a guide to the Forest Temple."

"_**I seek proof. Go to the Temple. Return with the treasure there and thou will be presented with the sacred relic.**_"

Link turned and left the meadow. Upon reaching the village he was intercepted by the same green haired form who had been staring in his face when he had first woken up.

"Hello, I'm Link. I am sorry if I have caused any of you distress, It was not my intention," Link said to her kindly.

"I'm Saria. You seem a lot like he did. You are wanting to go to the old Forest Temple," The girl asked in a light giggling voice.

"Yes, but what do you mean I seem a lot like he did?"

Saria looked up at him innocently, yet with an aura of age and wisdom, "You seem a lot how Link was, he was a Hero of Hyrule in his time. He became known as the Hero of Time. Well hurry up lets go."

Without taking a second thought she took off at a skip. Following after her at a jog he wondered what he was getting himself into.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: A thought that is no doubt at the front of every Link's mind when he starts his quest. I have no clue when any of my stories will be updated next. I am finishing up this semester of school and embarking on the journey known as a either get a job or get out search. So please be patient.**_


	23. Meg

**Meg**

Link followed Saria through the Lost Woods. Occasionally they came upon a skullkid that was interested in causing mischief among them, or wolfos intent on making them into snacks. Once they came upon a clearing full of deku scrubs, and they left in a hail of nuts.

Saria knew where they were headed, but she was prone to getting caught up talking with Link as their journey through the forest continued.

She talked a lot about the Hero of Time. She had been one of his caretakers when he was first brought to the forest, in the arms of his dieing mother. She had made his tunic, she had taught him to speak, to fish, to do everything the Kokiri knew how to do. She had even told how he had been somewhat outcast since he did not have a fairy.

This intrigued Link. He had noticed that every once in a while a reddish light would appear out of the collar of the young girl's dress. He had heard stories about guardian fairies when he was a child, he had also heard of the healing fairies. They were usually preferred to potions, since you didn't ingest them and they didn't take like week old ashes.

She told a little about herself as well. She was one of the oldest of the Kokiri, and was thought of as the wisest. She knew the Lost Woods better than anyone else. She was also a very adept healer.

She also told him that she was the Sage of Forest.

This also intrigued Link. He had never heard of the Sages. Saria told him to sit down upon a stump and told him about them.

There were seven. Forest. Fire. Water. Shadow. Spirit. Light. They had all played a part in the defeat of Ganondorf the first time.

In order to penetrate the defenses of Ganon's fortress the Sages came together to form a bridge over the moat and gave the Hero of Time six medallions that brought down the shield around Ganon's inner sanctum. She then said that the Hero defeated Ganon and had freed Princess Zelda, the Sage of Wisdom.

She then took off again at a skip requiring Link to sprint to keep up with her and not get lost.

* * *

><p>The Forest Temple was an old manor deep in the Lost Woods. It was built in a style that predated the Hero of Time by many years. The only way it could have gotten there was someone built it, it was abandon, then the Lost woods grew up around it.<p>

The stairs to the front door had crumbled to a point that they were unusable. However Saria had an answer to that. She brought an antique hookshot out of a sturdy chest hidden back in some vines. Taking the tool from the small child he held her to him firmly, aimed the hook at a dead tree limb over the stoop, fired the mechanism, and went flying up to the entrance.

Steadying himself he looked towards the courtyard. Despite having been abandoned and neglected it was in quite a good state of being. The plants were well kept, the walls were not crumbling, and the door hung snugly in its hinges.

"I am also quite good with plants, I come here every few days and take care of the temple. It is the source of my power, I feel it should look good. Whatcha think," Saria asked without taking a breath.

Link looked at her kindly, "You do a very good job."

Though she was way older than he was she was still a child, and children soak up praise like nothing else. It made him feel good to see her beaming like she was then.

Turning his head towards the entrance he started forward, Saria stayed where she was standing. Link did not question her. This was his quest not hers.

* * *

><p>The interior of the first room was huge. An elevator stood in the middle of the room. Four torches surrounding it. The room seemed to be unoccupied. Though something seemed off about the torches. Each one burned a different color. Orange, blue, green, and purple.<p>

The purple torch shuddered briefly and the figure of a young woman in her early adulthood appeared, clothed in purple. A poe. A ghost of an evil person.

"Well, well. The hero returns to torture me in a new form. I am the only remaining sister so we can't have any fun. I do know that you have come for that accursed sapphire though," she said in a half acidic, half seductive voice.

"It is the pommel stone to the Master Sword. I come for it so that I can reassemble the weapon. Where is it," Link asked the apparition.

"You do not seek to call me evil, or to declare that you will destroy me, are you truly the Hero?"

Link looked at her peacefully, "You are a poe, that is a punishment of itself, one that I could not top by trying to destroy you. Though if I can free you from this fate I would do so without hesitation, as a sign of good will."

"You would," she said unbelieving.

A change started to come over her. The vicious way her clothing flapped around her settled, the blacking glow became white, and her expressions softened.

"Wha.. wha.. what? I am at peace, you settled me," she said in shock, "Others have come only seeking to destroy me and my sisters, none have ever offered us help. You have freed me, if only you had arrived before my sisters became enthralled to that stone."

Link stepped forward and caught her before she hit the ground, surprised at the warmth she gave off. As she cried he cradled her and comforted her. He stayed like that until she had calmed down.

"My name is Meg, I do not know yours though," she said pleasantly.

"I am Link, as the Heroes before me have been named. I understand why others have tried to destroy you. Fear, and not understanding what you truly were. Kindness can break any bonds that are made by malice. You said that your sisters were enthralled by the pommel stone?"

Meg nodded, a sudden wave of sobbing washing over her. Link hushed her and stayed holding her. He felt Persephone leave his shadow and passed the spirit over to her.

"Meg, where is the stone," Link asked her in a gentle voice.

She looked up at him with an expression of hope on her face, "It is in the gallery below us, though you must be wary. A monster guards it. My sisters can stare at the jewel without rousing its anger. But if you enter into the room it will attack you."

Link nodded then turned from the two ladies. He approached the elevator and stood withing it. He looked Persephone in the eyes and with a look told her to stay with the poe.

* * *

><p>The elevator descended into the dark depths of the basement. He held his sword at his side ready for anything that could appear. His shield hung from his left arm, easy to bring up and intercept a blow or an arrow.<p>

His eyes darted side to side, seeking any form in the almost nonexistent light. He pressed forward, his heart never quickening. He held no fear.

He passed through a door into a small art gallery. In the center a small pedestal rose from a platform, and upon it lay a flawless sapphire, the pommel stone to the Master Sword. Around it stood the other poe sisters. Blue, orange, and green. All stood with their eyes fixed upon the stone.

Looking around the room he noticed a bleach white skull With horns curling over its forehead. A tarnished trident lay several feet from the skull. Tattered paintings lined the walls.

He walked toward the cloistered sisters, waiting for the beast that was to protect the sacred jewel. None came.

He drew his father's sword from the bag. He reached the pedestal and reached out and grabbed the stone. The sisters did not react, they seemed frozen in place. Bringing the stone to the sword it fused and covered the brass counterweight.

A roar sounded from the corner of the room. Replacing the sword to his bag he drew forth his blade and prepared himself.

A shadow detached itself from the darkness and attached him. If not for his years of training he would have been downed by the first strike. They exchanged a brief flurry of blows then disengaged and stood apart from each other.

Link studied his opponent. It was only 5' 4", and had skin that was as dark as the shadows, and pale white hair. However it was a perfect match to the Hero of Time. This was a version of Dark Link. The Anti-Hero. The truest test of a Hero's skill. However this was not his shade.

The shadow attacked again, swinging his blade he attempted to disembowel Link, but the strike was effortlessly blocked and the Sword of the Stars slid down the dark blade and removed the things hand. A return strike removed its head.

As the shadow dissolved into darkness the three sisters woke from whatever force held them. They first noticed that their object of obsession was missing, they then noticed Link in the area, and then they became wrathful.

At some point between the poes throwing ghostly fireballs, and Link dodging ghostly fireballs, Meg had arrived in the gallery.

"Sisters, stop. He is not here to destroy us. He is here to help," She managed to yell over the din.

Not expecting to hear this it took the sisters a few seconds to comprehend what had been said and stop with confused looks on their faces.

"Are you sure. If not, we could still kill him," The youngest, Amy suggested.

"I am sure, my sister. He released me from the curse that we placed ourselves under with our selfishness. Only by offering his help. And only by understanding why."

A bright white light started to fill the gallery. Link could not see his surroundings, he could see nothing. As the light dissipated a small medallion rested where the sisters had been. He stood alone among the broken paintings.

* * *

><p>Leaving the gallery he entered the elevator and traveled to the main floor of the temple. Persephone stood there with worry written on her face. Link met her eyes and managed to convey that things had worked out in the end.<p>

Turning toward the entrance both started to exit the building. A blue swirl appeared on the floor before them. Stepping onto it he felt himself moving through space.

"_**THOU HAST PROVEN THY WORTH. YOU ARE TRULY THE REINCARNATION OF THE SON OF THE FOREST."**_

Link looked up at the tree, "I do not seek to claim his name. It is my own. I only come for that, that I was sent to find."

A shining shape fell in front of his feet. Picking it up he withdrew his fathers blade and held the first shard of the blade of the Master Sword and the two fused. The sword felt heavier, felt more powerful, felt more right.

"Thank you Deity of the Forest. Great Deku Tree."


	24. Swordheart

**Swordheart**

Link left the Deku Tree's glade. Relief covered him with having completed a third of his tasks. However he remembered that he still had two to go. And who knows how much time to complete them. Ganondorf could not let him finish this task unless he wanted to face him at his most powerful.

Link stopped suddenly as his knees hit something in his path that went umph. Looking down he saw a child with the reddest hair he ever saw. He assumed that this kokiri was male due to the stance it was taking.

"I think it is time you left our forest, old man," The kokiri told him forcefully.

"Leave him alone, Mido. Always so bossy. Hello mister, I'm Fado. We're sorry if we startled you earlier, and for Mido's behavior just then," a female kokiri said politely.

Link smiled, "It's ok. He is right though, it is time for me to leave here. However I may return someday to see all of you again. Saria made quite an impression on me, and I feel that there is something here that I may need to learn in the future. Also, he has missed you. Ask Saria if you need an explanation to that."

Link walked through the throng of childlike beings who were trying to figure out what he meant. If they never figured it out before he returned he would tell them. Though he really couldn't figure out what it was that he would need to learn in the forest. He only knew that it would be important.

* * *

><p>He had only been out of the forest for an hour before he was confronted. A squad of Hylian Elites. They looked extremely haggard and worn. Not the same faces they had worn when he was escaping Castle Town, and he knew why. They must have tried to follow him into the forest and were not as strong-willed as he had been.<p>

They encircled him as he silently drew his blade. The move was simple, cut off all avenues of escape while providing a clear path at their prey. This was however usually ineffective against an experienced soldier or swordsman who trained themselves to combat this maneuver. All he had to do was wait for them to make the first move.

It didn't take long, and when they began it took only seconds for him to down all of them. When the first charged he redirected him into one of his fellows and continued doing that until only a few stood, and he watched them scatter. Ganondorf had chosen these men for loyalty and muscle instead of brains, that much was painfully obvious.

Taking a direction that had not been used by the terrified soldiers Link started walking. He kept walking for a while until he found himself at the outer gate to a small ranch. Noting how late it was in the day he rung a small bell next to the gate. He planned to get a good night's sleep and a hot meal and start out for Swordhaven in the morning. It would be better to stay away from the lake for a couple of more days in case more Elites were tailing him.

After ringing the bell it took a few minutes for a young woman to reach the gate to let him in. Not much was said, nor was there usually. Scattered ranches like this were often used as stopovers by weary travelers due to the large numbers of monsters that roamed the land. Link himself had stayed at several in his life while making purchasing trips with Garth when they needed a metal that could only be found in one part of Hyrule.

"That is a strange dress you have there, I have never seen anything quite like it, though there is a tale in my family that recounts something similar," the girl said about midway to the house.

"I inherited this as part of my station. I am the Hero of Hyrule. Umm, miss," Link stopped as she did.

"The Hero? But, how? Could it be? Is your name Link?"

Slightly taken aback by the girl's sudden change in manner he could only nod in confirmation. Grabbing his hand the girl, though quite a bit smaller than him, drug him forcefully up to and into the modest farmhouse.

An older man and a somewhat younger woman whirled their heads around when the door opened and the two youths swept into the room one literally sweeping the floor with his rump as he was drug along.

The man stood up, "Malon, what is the meaning of dragging this young man in like this?"

"Father...huuunnph," she took a second to regain her breath, "He came from the old legend of our family. The green tunic, the name Link, and he appeared out of nowhere."

The man sighed and shook his head, "I am sorry traveler. We are out-of-the-way and don't get many visitors, so we have not been as diligent in instilling manners in our daughter as we should have been."

"It's ok. I'm used to such treatment. It's kind of refreshing for it to be happening after all the trials I've been through. I do apologize if my staying will be of any imposition upon your family."

The man stood, and kept standing for a second until he stood about a foot taller than Link's six-foot, "You're too kind my boy. It's no imposition for you to stay here for the night, and don't be so formal. We're just country folk. Judging by your accent your from Kakariko Village. Last time I was there they weren't very formal. All except for this one kid, the blacksmith's apprentice. He was an odd one, seemed to be the town protector or something of the like, anyways whenever there was trouble they would go to him instead of the town elder. Looked a bit like you to be honest."

Link bowed his head, "That would be because I am him. As Malon said my name is Link. I am the Hero of Hyrule."

"HOHOHOHO, and I am King Hyrule. I have doubts that the real Hero of Hyrule will just tell everyone who he was,and if he did he would be trying to sign his death warrant. Our omnipotent royal arsehole of an emperor would have his head on a pike before you knew it."

"He isn't quite ready to kill me yet. He wants me to gain more power, so that when we fight, he feels that he can show that he is the most powerful being in existence. Vanity has so often been his downfall. Besides he is far from omnipotent, he is just good at building up spy rings and using occult forms of information gathering. He really cares little what happens as long as he gains more power. I apologize for darkening your doorstep. I believe I might be able to make it a few more leagues before midnight," Link made to leave but was stopped by the woman speaking.

"Oronrá said that you were strangely adept with your tongue, but she didn't give an indication of just how much you had to polish it. Eat and sleep warm friend of our niece, and please remember that you have a room waiting for as long as you oppose Ganondorf."

* * *

><p>Link finished strapping his sword across his back before he turned to the door. He hadn't slept in a real bed since Castle Town, so he felt better than he had been. The only room the rancher had open was the attic which luckily had two beds so Persephone had decided to also sleep on something softer than the ground. The result was two well rested souls ready for the long walk to reach Swordhaven. Link figured it would take around four hours to reach there on foot if they didn't stop, or if they weren't interrupted, so to be safe he gave a timetable of about six hours to reach the town.<p>

After Persephone had entered his shadow Link opened the door and walked down the short staircase to the upper floor of the small ranch house. He immediately picked up on something being wrong. He had woken at the same time every day for the past six years, only missing that in the last few months when he was completely exhausted, the same time farmers and ranchers would be rising to start their own day's worth of chores. There weren't any sounds at all in the house, no snoring to indicate that the occupants were sleeping in, no footsteps to indicate people waking up and getting dressed, and no sounds of a fire burning. Link drew the Sword of the Stars from its sheath and approached the stairs to the ground floor.

Pressing himself to the wall he barely peeked over, but his was close enough to it to smell wolfos grease, a grease rendered from the fat of a wolfo that was preferred when caring for high-grade steel over the more common deer tallow used for most weapons. The Elites must have figured out where he had gone, and had managed to not wake him when they took the ranchers hostage. He also smelled blood. He had no doubts as to the safety of his hosts.

He sprinted down the stairs to find something he didn't expect. The rancher was dead, leaned up against the wall, a great axe that Link held doubts of being able to lift in his hands, surrounded by five or six dead Elites, with a spear sticking out from just below his heart. The man's wife had a pair of wakizashis, a very rare weapon that had been common before the death of the Sheikah, and eight dead soldiers around her, with her wounds showing her death was from blood loss. He didn't see Malon anywhere, which he was glad of, both so he didn't have to see her body if she was dead, and so she didn't see her parent's bodies if she were alive. Persephone formed and sat down in the only usable chair, most of the furniture had been destroyed in the fight. She had not been so bothered by Link's wholesale slaughter of monsters, but seeing two people who had been so kind in such a condition bothered her deeply.

"Whenever I seem to think that I could not find another reason to kill Ganondorf, things like this happen. Who knows how many families have been slaughtered by those that follow him. Stay here, I am going to check the rest of the ranch, see if I can find Malon, or anymore soldiers," Link drew his sword and exited the house.

Persephone sat there for a while. She stared at the corpse that had been the rancher's wife. Despite the wounds that covered her body, she had a slight smile on her face. It confused the Twili girl. The woman had several deep gashes covering her arms, legs, and abdomen, and part of her right breast had been severed completely from her chest. Persephone couldn't even begin to imagine the pain the woman had been in as she faded from the world of the living. The only wound the rancher showed was the spear in his chest, it didn't take a doctor to figure that one of the major blood vessels had been cut, he probably died within a minute of the wound. She didn't understand why they had died though, it would have been easier and safer for them to have given them over to the Elites rather than have to die for complete strangers.

* * *

><p>Link had found Malon hiding in the hayloft holding one of the those Martalian weapons like Jericho had, only the opening on the barrel was almost and inch across, she had called it a shotgun, and said it spewed out a multitude of smaller balls instead of a rifle's one. He wasn't sure that he really understood much about them, he still preferred a bow. She apparently knew of her parents fate since she asked Link, just after blowing a good chunk of wall from the barn, to help her bury them.<p>

Persephone had heard the two sets of footsteps and had hidden behind the door. Link was the second to enter the building which allowed her to keep hidden. She watch the girl from the man's shadow. Malon didn't seem outwardly sad, more resigned, as if she had seen this scene before. There were a couple of isolated tears that streamed down her face, but nothing more. It was heartbreaking.

"I knew this would happen one day. Mother always said that they would figure out we helped supply Princess Zelda's forces, and that her and Father would not survive the inquisition brought against them. Just, why now? Why couldn't it have been after I was married and moved away so I didn't have to hear everything that was happening from the barn? I hate Ganondorf. He treats us like fleas, and then expects us to worship him as if he was worthy of it...," Link put a hand on her shoulder to stop her, and she collapsed against his chest sobbing.

He had meant to leave for Swordhaven right after eating, but it looked like it might be a day or two before that happened. They would need to bury Malon's parents, and then gather up the stuff for Malon to leave. There was no reason for her to stay, and too much danger if she did. Link didn't know if they had come after him, or if they really were cutting supply lines to the rebels, but they would come after the missing men and they needed to be far away in two days. But the dead came first at the moment.

It took most of Link's strength to move the axe from the corpse's grip. Looking at it he realized that it was one of Garth's. Every smith had certain characters they inscribed on the blade to identify their work, and certain steel characteristics that could be used in lieu of a marking. The slight darkening of the steel belied a higher carbon content towards the haft, something Garth always did with his axe blades, though Link had only seen him forge chopping axes, to strengthen them at the eyelet. The axe appeared to be about eight years old, just old enough to have been made before Garth made him his apprentice. The rancher had said he had been in Kakariko before, but hadn't said when, the axe told the story.

A group of men in ragged cloaks and armor had drug into the town. One was injured enough that he didn't make the morning. The other four were in slightly better condition. Three had swords slung over the backs, the fourth was holding the haft to a large great axe, the largest the young Link had ever seen, the was snapped close to the wood. Garth had walked up to the man and taken the weapon. Two days later, after working nonstop at the forge the men left, the giant among them with a new axe. Link had never thought much about that time, since he had spent the most of it helping nurse some villagers that had contracted the sickness. Since he had been exposed to it during the epidemic four years before he had an immunity.

He looked at Malon as she picked up the wakizashis from where they lay by her mother's body. The tears kept streaming down her cheeks. Turning his head he got his arms under the rancher's and heaved. It took five minutes of him heaving and scooting to finally get the giant outside. Malon pointed to a small paddock sized area that had a tall fence around it. Figuring it was the family cemetery he pulled the body over there, but upon arriving it turned out to be a pair of biers. It struck Link as odd, since typically only warriors and holy men were cremated. He didn't argue though, if almost twenty dead soldiers didn't make them warriors, then Link was a cat. Manhandling the body onto the first bier he went and retrieved the woman's corpse. While he was taking her father to the enclosure Malon had neatened her mother up some and had dressed her in a nicer blouse to hide the wounds. After the giant this petite woman weighed almost nothing.

After he laid the woman on her bier he left Malon alone with the two for about an hour. When he returned he brought the weapons and laid out with the bodies. It was an old custom that wasn't followed much anymore, but it had long been believed the dead took what they wore and held when they were buried or burned, so precious valuables were often placed with the dead. The custom of burning warriors with their weapons began to be seen as wasteful so it was discouraged. The Heroes had often been cremated with their belongings, but they were special cases all around.

The person who had set up the funeral enclosure had known their business. Link managed to find the traditional perfumed oil to soak the bodies with, and the stone to strike the sparks with. There were several cords of seasoned cherry wood to stack under the grates the bodies lay upon. Within a half hour he had the wood stacked and the bodies coated. He handed the stone to the grieving girl and watched as she struck the spark first for her father, and then her mother, the well seasoned wood catching quickly and only taking one strike of the stones. He stood there with Malon until the fire licked the bodies and then led her out as the flesh started to catch. They were almost to the house when Link noticed a person he hadn't expected.

* * *

><p>Jericho watched the smoke curl into the sky from the funeral enclosure. Shifting his gaze to the open door of the ranch house he saw the corpses of several soldiers. Looking straight ahead he met his son's gaze. Link had probably expected him to have stayed at the lake, which many people would have done, but he didn't want to tempt fate by staying anywhere for too long. He had traipsed around the field, strangely unmolested, until Farore appeared and told him where Link was going to be. She had failed to mention the bloodbath that was waiting there.<p>

"Were you involve, or did you show up afterward," He asked the younger man.

"I stayed the night. I slept so soundly I heard nothing. Can we discuss this while she gets packed," Link replied

"Of course."

The two men sat back against the wall of the house as Malon entered. They made comments back and forth for a while, but neither said anything of consequence. Link's heart wasn't in it. He had seen people he knew, people he would give his life for, die in combat, but these people had been strangers. They didn't have to die. If he had woken up earlier he might have been able to save them. What kind of hero was he if he couldn't protect to people willing to put him up for the night.

"Link," Malon said, "I know Father didn't tell you his name last night, but I thought you might want to know it. He was Bjorl Swordheart. One of his ancestors stood with the Fallen Hero at Saigo Pass early into Ganondorf's first push. My was Kaysa Leylan. Her brother was Oronrá's father. If possible could you take me to her?"

Link and Jericho stood up, "Malon Swordheart, I swear upon the Green I wear I will take you to your cousin."

"No Need."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am sorry for this taking over two years to write. Between losing two copies of it, and then a massive case of writer's block along with two several other projects I've been working on, Link kinda had to take a back seat. I can't give you a definite estimate on how often I will update, but even if it takes another two years you will get another chapter, and they will be about this length. In fact this is the longest chapter of any of my stories. **


	25. Never Forget Who They Were

**Never Forget Who They Were**

Link leaned back against the barn as he watched the two women hug and mourn. He had not expected Lelyan to show up here. In fact he didn't expect her to show up anywhere, though he did have to admit that Hyrule was not really that big of a country. Even more unexpected was the armored and veiled woman that accompanied her. Had it not been for the Triforce he wouldn't have known that it was the Princess. Why she was here was his number one question at the moment. However he wasn't going to press the issue against the schianova hanging at her side. Despite the fact he was a master swordsman, he knew that the lighter blade would be able to cause some embarrassing injuries if she was inclined to.

Looking over at Jericho he was amazed to see the man had slid down against a wall and went to sleep. There was a time and place for everything, and while someone is mourning in front of you is not the time for a nap. He definitely wasn't going to press his luck lecturing him though, he had seen the results of a human being shot with a rifle once, it still gave him shivers. It looked like he was the one who was going to have to get things rolling. Until the wind shifted and he got the smell of burning flesh. Shutting his eyes he started breathing through his mouth to keep the worst of the odor from his nose.

"I often wonder how the people are kept from rising against him," Zelda said as she rested herself against the wall next to him, "And how the people who follow him are capable of such evil as this. Bjorl and Kaysa were far from being angels, but they were good to everyone that treated them with respect."

"I wish that I knew Zel. The only thing people used to criticize me about character wise was my hatred of shallots. I will eat anything else, but if there are shallots in the dish, I won't touch it. Looking at this, I realize how minor a character flaw that truly is. These men are brainwashed, chosen for their muscles and malleability into living extensions of Ganon's will. Kill one, and it only inconveniences him temporarily. These two who died today showed they were worth ten of them though," he said in response.

He heard the shifting of steel plates next to him, "I want to apologize for how I was acting the day you left, I was being selfish. You are needed out here, fighting against men like this. I was raised as a 'Ruler in Exile' my whole life, taught to believe that everything that I surveyed belonged to me. It wasn't until you refused to yield that it struck me that I truly owned nothing. Those that I lay my eyes on don't belong to me, I belong to them. I am meant to lead and protect them, else I am no better than the man that we fight against."

"Zelda, Ganon has not been a man in many centuries. The Hero of time was his first opponent, and in that time he sold his soul to evil. He has caused many ripples of evil in time. In our past he orchestrated the Twilight War. In another he was sealed into the Sacred Realm, and corrupted the Triforce itself. And in another he gave the Goddesses cause to flood Hyrule, leaving it lost to its people. He is a monster, one that must be destroyed. That is the reason the Hero exists. To protect this world that the Goddesses gave to us. Even after he is finally destroyed the Hero will exist, because there will be people that seek the same power he does. That is why it is important that you survive. For as long as there is a Princess Zelda, there will be a Hero."

"If that was a long winded pickup line, you need to hang around some of the soldiers in The Haven," the girl said with a giggle.

Link smiled, "You seem different. Like when you put that armor on you are only a soldier, not a princess. You speak more freely, and seem more in touch with the rest of us."

"I don't wear it enough. I was trained to fight from the time I was ten so that I could defend myself if it came to that, or so that I could lead a battle."

"My father started me at six. Under him and Garth, he was kind of my uncle and my master, I became considered a master at sixteen. I've gotten even better in the last few months. I worry about how good I will be against Ganon though."

"Why, every Hero except the last was able to beat him?"

Turning his head he reached over and lift the veil and looked the woman dead in the eye, "He has had over four thousand years with which to master the blade and his magics. I have only had about thirteen years. I know that you believe in me unconditionally, but I am not someone who thinks they are invincible because of their station."

* * *

><p>Jericho watched Link as he talked with the armored woman. He couldn't hear what they were saying due to the distance between them, but they seemed to know each other, and if the way the armor was formed was any indication, her body might compete with the Goddesses. He looked at the other two girls. They were starting to come to their senses, and the tears seemed to have stopped.<p>

"Young lady, I know that your parents died in just the last few hours, but it would be unwise of us to remain here longer than a few hours. I will check the field right quick to see if there appears to be anyone approaching, but you should gather everything you can realistically use, and we leave," the man said as he stood using his rifle as a staff, silently cursing age and the abuse he had put himself through over the years.

The two girls entered the house. Walking to the large wall that surrounded the ranch he prayed to Farore that the Elites had only sent the one group. He had no doubt that he could deal with a group that small quickly before they even came into bow range, but he wasn't under the impression that he was immortal. He had been lucky so far, but it would only take one bad enough injury for him to join his wife. He had too much to do before he could do that.

Withdrawing a telescope from a holder on his belt he brought it to his eye and scanned the horizon. He saw a darknut, two bokoblins, and a moose. Out of those the moose was unexpected, but he decided not to question its presence there, after being taken into servitude by a goddess there was little that could surprise a person. However there did not seem to be anyone approaching the ranch. Climbing down he returned to the house. He saw his son saddling some horses, some with riding saddles, the others with pack saddles.

"I saw no one approaching, so we should be safe until they start missing this unit, I still think we should try to distance ourselves from here before nightfall though," he said as he approached.

* * *

><p>Link looked over, "That's why I'm saddling these horse, we will make better time than on foot. We might be able to make thirty miles if we stick to level ground. Luckily Elites travel on foot, something about them having to push themselves to the limit at all times."<p>

He nodded as the two others left the house. He noticed the packs stacked by the door and the two each carried. Link took the packs from them and started distributing them between the pack horses. He admired how he took pains to match the pack to the size of the horse. He had heard that the old monk had taken him as an apprentice, which meant that loading wagons and horses probably fell to him most of the time. He was impressed, his son had grown up well without him, and he wasn't sure if he should ever tell him. He knew that his view of reality had already been warped with all of this happening.

Link chose the chestnut mare completely at random, but it seemed funny to Malon. He ignored her ill disguised laughter and kicked the horse into a lope, the pack horse he was leading falling into step behind him. The other four followed suit setting off toward Swordhaven. Link felt that it was the safest place for them to get everything in order before parting ways. Despite officially belonging to the Empire, Swordhaven had always been more independent than other towns, not relying on Imperial troops to protects.

It had grown up around a fort that had been established right after the Twilight War to train frontline troops. As such a thriving weapon-smithing industry grew up around it. During the fall of the Royal Family the fort was destroyed, however the town stood stoically against all attacks, and after his rise to power Ganon had not been inclined to allocate the troops necessary to conquer them. It was more profitably to just trade with them and give them their space. They weren't taxed, and their business dealings with subversive and rebellious elements were overlooked. Were the quality of their wares not so fine then it may have been a different story.

"Link, do you want to know the name of the horse you are riding," He heard Malon ask as she brought her horse alongside his.

He shrugged, "Why not?"

"Her name is Epona, the horse the Heroes have long ridden."

"Because she is black maned chestnut."

"You know the legends better than any of us no doubt."

He chuckled, "Malon, you have no clue."

The rest of the ride was relatively silent. In about an hour and a half they had passed into a completely open grassland. The fort had been built in this area since there was plenty of room to maneuver and no cover for any assaulting force. It was a very advantageous position. If it hadn't have been for the almost endless hordes that the Emporer commanded then the fort would have stood. But they could see the tumbled walls and scorched watchtowers from where that sat their horses at the edge of the grassland.

"Over three thousand men occupied that garrison, and not a one of them lived. They took over one hundred thousand of Ganon's monsters with them before the end though. It showed how much they were worth," Zelda said, a note of sadness in her voice.

"Do you see black smoke just beyond the fort," Link asked looking beyond the ruins.

Everyone turned their eyes to the skies and saw it. Smoke from forges and chimneys was white, black smoke was from buildings. Kicking their horses into a gallop Link, Jericho, and Lelyan passed their pack horse to Zelda and Malon and headed towards the smoke. They started smelling the stink of burning flesh, and knew that the town had been attacked. The closer they got the worse the smell became.

"Link, I don't like this. Everything you told me about Swordhaven made it sound impervious to outside armies," he heard Persephone whisper from his shadow.

In truth the people of Swordhaven all belonged to the militia there when they became old enough to swing steel. There were children as young as ten years old that were battle hardened. If there was something that could lay them low, then even Link may not be able to fight it. Monsters were nothing, the Elites had very little actual skill, and that left only one thing that it could be, Ganondorf had decided to take a walk outside the castle.

The green grass soon gave way to char and chaff. Taking the reins in his left hand Link drew the Sword of the Stars from its sheath, the flawless steel catching the light, hearing a click he saw Jericho had cocked his rifle, and a creak of wood told him Lelyan had nocked an arrow. A roar made Jericho and Lelyan's mount shy, while Epona thundered on, her steel shod hooves tearing furrows as they pounded the ground relentlessly. Between the burned buildings he saw what had laid low the village, a dragon.

The mare reared on her hind legs as Link pulled her up. The two beings eyed the beast. It was easily three times the size of the horse, and could breath fire. Neither shied though. Noting movement on top of the beast he saw something he didn't expect. A shade. Another version of Dark Link. Looking at the beast he noted something in the rough shape of a set of quillons, the two pieces of a crossbar, though he was too far away to see their exact shape.

He saw the dragon suddenly jerk as something hit it in the side of its snout. Easing the horse between the burned out carcasses of house he saw something he didn't believe. A goron with a giant hammer. He saw the being raise the hammer above its head and bring it down upon the dragon's head, barely staggering it.

Looking at the beast's underside he made a rough plan as he heard a sharp crack and saw the beast's rider fall to the ground dazed. An arrow followed striking the dragon's left eye, blinding it and giving Link the opening he needed.

Kicking Epona's side he gave a yell, "Yhaa," and sent the horse at a dead run, her shoes striking sparks against the cobblestones of the square.

Raising his blade a torrent of blood fell as it sliced through the large animals throat, draining its life giving fluid to stain the ground a sickly crimson color. Pulling the mare up he dismounted and turned toward the shade. Burning crimson met cerulean as the two locked eyes, the shade starting to stand. Reaching behind him Link brought forth his shield and slapped Epona's rump, sending her into the ruins away from the battle. The shade drew forth its own weapon and shield and charge the youth.

A small piece of wood caught as a spark flew from where the two blade met. The meteoric steel of the goron forged blade digging into the softer steel from the shadows blade. Link searched the face to determine which hero this one belonged to. The way it carried itself was almost wolflike in its ferocity, so it could only belong to the Hero of Light and Twilight. Twisting the blade he used the weak open stance necessitated by the left hand against him. Sliding the length of his sword against the cutting edge of his opponent's blade down to the pommel he flicked his wrist leaving a long open gash across the things stomach, spilling a black colored ichor to mix with the crimson liquid already staining the cobbles. The shade looked up only to receive Link's sword rammed through the back of its mouth, the crimson light in the things eyes fading.

He heard four sets of pounding footsteps approach him. Turning toward them he saw the others. Jericho and Zelda with drawn swords, Lelyan with two long knives, and Malon with her shotgun. Suddenly he felt a burning sensation in his lower back, just below his kidney, and heard a loud crunch and felt something slide out of the area. Turning his head he saw the shades corpse mangled by the goron's hammer. He fell to his knees, barely percieving Persephone leaving his shadow as he reached them, and then fell forward onto the stones, light leaving his world.

* * *

><p>Persephone knelt by him in shock, not even caring about the stares she was receiving from the others present. The only thing she knew was that Link was hurt bad, and she didn't know what to do for him. Her breath came in short gasps, and she started to hyper ventilate. She felt hands gently pull her away from her companion, and heard the rustle of his mail as the wound was checked, and then she fainted.<p>

"He is going to live. He is tough, Did more damage to that dragon with one swing of his sword than I did with my hammer in an hour. He is definitely the one I came searching for. Lets let him and the girl rest for now."

Persephone let her eyes drift open slowly the light slightly bothering them. Suddenly she shot straight up with a cry. Turning she saw Link dressed only in his leggings with bandages wrapped around his stomach. Stumbling from the pallet she lay in she managed to crawl to his side. His breathing was slow, but strong and steady. She didn't know how the corpse had managed to impale him on the tip of its blade, but she wasn't even able to give him a warning as she watched it happen.

"Link, I'm so sorry. I am supposed to watch your back, but I let you down when you needed me to warn you. I wasn't ready for something like this. We lost Obel, I cant lose you as well now," she said quietly with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"He will be fine. Being stabbed like that shocked his system, but the wound wasn't deep enough to cause him any permanent injury. If it is no bother to ask, who are you," she was so focused she hadn't even heard the Princess enter the room.

Shakily she replied, "I am Persephone, his companion, Princess of the Twilight Realm, and descendant of the Great Twilight Queen Midna. I was supposed to watch out for him, make sure he was warned when something like this was about to happen. What good am I if I can't do what I am supposed to be here for?"

The older girl knelt down next to the twili and rested a hand on her shoulder, "Persephone, I know this may not seem like the best time to ask this, but how were you able to cross over from the Twilight Realm? The mirror was broken almost six hundred years ago. Is there some other way that we don't know about?"

"I replaced it," the words shocked the girls.

"Link! You're ok? Does it hurt anywhere? Do you need anyth..."

"Pers, I'm alright. My back is a little sore, but he didn't even drive the blade a full inch into me. I'm going to live," he said reassuringly.

Zelda cleared her throat, "Link, what do you mean when you say you replaced the mirror?"

"The Goddesses gave the Hero of Light and Twilight a coin made of obsidian. He left a promise with Twilight Princess Midna, that in the future one of her descendants would have to accompany the hero that appeared in front of them. I'm the Hero, she is the companion. Like Navi to the Hero of Time, or Midna to the Hero of Light and Twilight. The coin effectively replaced the mirror so that one could cross between the two places."

"Could we, say hide the resistance there?"

Persephone answered, "They wouldn't be able to survive. The Hero has been touched by the twilight, in a stone that turns him into a blue eyed wolf. Anyone else would either die, or turn into one of my people."

Link thought for a second, "If the Arbiter's Ground could be cleared, then it might make a decent base. Or Ordon Village."

"Ordon Village, it still stands? I would have thought it would have been looted by now," Zelda said curiously.

"I think people are still worried that the sickness lingers. Any traces would have died out many years ago, the disease needs living beings to survive in and pass between. Monsters biology won't sustain the disease for some reason."

"Link, if you don't mind, I'm going to kiss you," and before he could gather any complaint against the act Zelda had kissed him full on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: For the record I am actually more of a MaLink over ZeLink, so let us watch where this goes. Remember I don't actually do any chapter planning, it never seems to work well. The story evolves itself. I may take up this one exclusively for a while, until I can get some inspiration for my other fics. I really need to cut down to one active one.**


End file.
